Fettered
by St. Ciel
Summary: "Give me the three sessions; let me see if I can change your mind." Sebastian whispers into his ear... (Modern AU)
1. Spellbound

**Strong Warning:** This story deals with BDSM, D/s and very kinky situations – it's intended for mature audiences.

**Authors' Note:** This story is for my beloved Nonnally, who came up with the idea for this story and graciously gave it to me to write.

…

The curser flickers at the end of the final sentence on the page as a blue eye unblinkingly stares at the screen.

Stretching his back out, he clasps his hands together, leaning forwards and then falling back into his chair. Resting his elbow on his desk, he places his cheek in the palm of his hand and sighs. It's ten in the morning and he's already tired; he's been in the office since seven this morning to catch up on what he couldn't finish last night. Rolling his shoulders, he reaches back and massages the side of his neck as several new emails ping up on his screen. Exhaling softly, he wishes there could be more hours in the day as he starts to go through them.

This has become a daily routine for Ciel.

Funtom, the world's foremost toy and gaming company is run by the Phantomhive family, more importantly by his father, Vincent. Desperate to make a name for himself outside of his fathers' shadow and to prove that he didn't get this job solely on nepotism, Ciel is determined to work as hard as he can to prove his worth.

He groans as he reads each email, there is a problem with the design of the new plush toy, marketing need a sign off for their new promotional ad campaign and so on. His days are always like this, with more work than he has time but he likes it this way, or at least, he used to. He's been feeling tense these last few months, stressed and little overwhelmed, but the work just keeps mounting.

There is a knock on the door and he smiles wryly to himself.

"Come in." He calls out. The door opens and a woman pops her head through the door. Adjusting her circular framed glasses, she hesitantly enters the office. "Mey-Rin, you're late." He chides her. She shifts uncomfortably in her stance as she remains by the door. "Well come in." He barks. Jolting, she quickly ushers herself over to him, stopping just in front of his desk.

"Mister Ciel, Sir, I've come to give you your schedule for the day." She mutters as she shakes slightly. Her nervous behavior completely amuses Ciel, especially as if there is a tyrant in this company, it would certainly not be him.

"Mey, you can just call me Ciel." He smiles.

"O-okay."

"However, in the future, I will not accept tardiness."

"Yes Sir, I mean, Ciel." She nods.

"Great, now what is my schedule for today?"

"Um," She takes the iPad she is carrying out from under her arm and runs her finger over the screen to pull up his calendar. "At eleven you have a meeting with the Paris distributor as he is in town, from twelve to one -thirty you have conference call with the London office to discuss manufacturing of the new Bitter Rabbit plush toy. Then at two, you have lunch with Miss Midford."

"Did you book me a table at Butterfly?"

"Yes."

"Overlooking the bay?"

"Yes, it's all been arranged exactly per your instruction."

"Fantastic."

"Afterwards, you have a meeting with your father-"

"What's that about?" He interrupts her.

"He didn't say, he just told me to book out a few hours with you."

"Typical." He snorts. "All right, I can only assume that it's about the marketing for this new roll out." He pauses for a moment as he thinks to himself, "Okay, can you gather all the potential promotional data you can get your hands on from the sales department? I need to be prepared before I go in."

"Y-yes."

"Great. What's next?"

"That's it for the rest of the day."

"Wow, light load, it must be Wednesday." He sighs sarcastically. Mey-Rin nods and excuses herself as she walks out of the office. Ciel watches her leave as he picks up a pen from the side and taps it down on the desk.

Drawing in a deep breath, he readies himself for the rest of his day.

...

"God, I'm exhausted." Ciel sighs as he reclines into the plush cushion of the sofa, letting his back sink into it.

It is finally the end of the day and reluctantly dragging himself out of the office, he makes his way back home.

Although he barely spends any time here, Ciel loves to be in his apartment. Everything about it is lavish, from the exquisite view overlooking the city, the lush navy blue furniture to the cream colored fixtures and accents that decorate the place. He meticulous designs everything exactly to his tastes, with not one thing out of place.

As he stretches out his back, he smiles as a tall blond holding a black mug comes into his eye line.

"Aw baby, long day?" He coos as he bends over in front of Ciel, handing him the mug. "Do you wanna tell me about it?"

"There really isn't much to say, it was long and stressful."

"So, normal?" He guesses. Ciel nods as he looks down at the liquid inside the mug.

"What kind of tea is this?" He asks as he examines the liquid carefully. The blond shrugs as he takes a seat next to him, throwing his arms over the backrest.

"Whatever was in the purple tin." He replies as he runs his hand through his hair, checking the tips for split ends. Ciel looks at him and sighs.

"That's my white peony tea."

"So?"

"_So_, who taught you how to make tea Alois? It's a white tea and this looks brown." He snips.

"God, you're so testy right now, tea is fucking tea. Be grateful that I actually made it."

"You're right, I'm sorry; I'm just so stressed out right now. My dad has been piling on the work."

"Take a break for a while." He suggests and Ciel shakes his head.

"You know I can't. We've got this huge ad campaign for the roll out of our new toy coming up and I'm in charge of it. I'm the only one who can take care of it and do it right."

"But you can't go on like this either."

"It's nothing I can't handle." Ciel shrugs.

"You're gonna burn out if you're not careful." He warns.

"I'll be fine."

Alois hums softly as he turns to him and smiles, poking him in the ribs playfully. Ciel winces at the jolt of pain and bats his hand away.

"When's the last time you had a little fun?" Alois inquires, lowering his eyes as he leans closer to him.

"Fun?"

"You know, went out, got drunk, and woke up in Golden Gate Park without your clothes on?"

"Um, I think that's just you." He mutters as he puts the mug to his lips.

"Okay, you're right." He agrees. "Then when's the last time you go laid?"

"Excuse me?" Ciel splutters as he chokes on his sip of tea.

"You know, l.a.i.d."

"I don't know, a while." He answers, placing the mug down on the coffee table in front.

"How long is a while?"

"I don't know, a couple of months. Let it go."

"Seriously? Not since Sieglinde?"

"What since me? I heard my name." Sieglinde pokes her head through the door. Her dark green eyes narrow as they look at the pair on the couch suspiciously. They don't answer, which causes her face to scrunch up into frown. "You have better not be talking shit about me." She smiles, "Did I say that right? Talking shit?" She wonders as she repeats the term again silently to herself, trying to perfect her American pronunciation.

"You're getting better at smack talk. I'm so proud." Alois grins as she comes into the room, tossing her long chocolate colored hair over her shoulders.

"Ah ja, danke. I have been in this country for a few years now; I want to learn everything I can." She beams.

"I can't believe you're learning from Alois though, he can barely speak English himself." Ciel teases.

"Ha ha ha ha bitch, very funny." Alois pouts, folding his arms around his chest as Ciel smirks at him.

"Really, what were you talking about?" Sieglinde asks as she walks over to Ciels' side. Smoothing down the pleats on the skirt of her forest green dress, she sits down on the floor beside the coffee table, just next to Ciels' knee.

"We're just talking about the last time Ciel got any and apparently, you were it."

"Aww, still carrying a torch for me shorty?" She giggles.

"Absolutely not. I think we all agree that our relationship was an unmitigated disaster."

"Ja, seconded." She smiles.

"Motion carried." Alois simpers, clasping his hands together. "Couldn't you guys just be fuck buddies like normal human beings?"

"Fuck buddies?" She repeats, "_Was ist fuck buddies_?"

"It's when two friends just have sex with no relationship or strings attached." Alois answers with a cheeky wink.

"Oh, no thank you." She shakes her head.

"Hey." Ciel protests.

"I mean no offense. You were a very good time in bed but you are obviously not for me."

"_Jesus_." Ciel groans as he buries his reddening face into his hands. Alois slaps him on the side of his shoulder.

"I'm going to remember that for life!" He laughs loudly.

Ciel grumbles as he rubs his face in his hands.

"Look," He begins, "there's just no room in my life for anything at moment. I'm just really busy with work."

"It's always work with you. You know that was one of the problems in our relationship."

"There was more than one problem?" Alois mutters under his breath.

"There were many problems but work isn't what ended it." She admits.

"Oh, do tell." Alois looks at her excitedly as Ciel shakes his head frantically. She nods with a wry smile and her eyes travel back to Alois.

"Another time." She brushes him off.

"No fair." He pouts.

Ciel sighs as he rolls his neck, sitting back against the cushion. Reaching back, he rubs the top of his shoulder.

"Well, if you don't want sex, then you'll need to find some other way to relax." Alois says, swatting his hand away from his neck. Shifting forward, he places his hands on Ciels' shoulders and starts to rub them.

"I wouldn't know how." Ciel exhales as he enjoys the feel of Alois' hands working the tension in his shoulders.

"You can stop being such a control freak for one."

"I'm not a control freak."

"Yes, you so are. You need to control everything."

"That's not true." Ciel contests.

"You controlled everything in our relationship." Sieglinde says and Ciels' head whips over to her.

"No I didn't, did I?"

Sieglinde nods and Ciel falls silent for a moment.

"You decided all the films that we saw, where we went to dinner and everything we did together."

"Not to mention that you're stressed about work but you don't want to do anything about it because, as you said, you are the only one who can take care of it and do it right." Alois cuts in and Ciel shrugs.

"Well that's because it's true."

"Oh, remember there was that one time where we all wanted to go to Bimbo's but you didn't like who was playing so we went somewhere else instead?" Sieglinde interjects.

"That's because they were bad."

"What about the fact that we always have to come to your place instead of one of ours?" Alois adds.

"Your place is always a mess and Sieglinde lives in a dorm." Ciel reasons.

Alois rolls his eyes at that comment and he throws his hands up in the air.

"You know what, I give up; you're right, you are not a control freak." Alois declares with a huff.

"Ciel, you know I love you but you need to loosen up every once and a while." Sieglinde sighs as she rests her head on his knee.

"Am I really that bad?" Ciel wonders aloud as he looks at both of them. They nod solemnly and his face falls slightly over the realization of how true the statement actually is.

So what if he controls everything? What if everything needs to be controlled? Then mistakes are not made and accidents do not happen and if they do, there is only one person to blame. This is something Ciel strongly believes in and this is how he chooses to live his life. Everything has to be just right, and have its exact place. He strives for structure and order in world that he finds far too chaotic for his tastes.

However, he watches Alois and Sieglinde, he sees how they live their lives and he finds himself jealous over the fact that they can live without responsibility and with a carefree approach that he can only dream of. If Ciel is to be honest with himself, he knows there is a part of him that is curious; a part of him that wants to know what would it be like? What would it feel like to lose himself just once, to shed his inhibitions?

"You are that bad but, as your friends, we still love you." Alois smiles.

"Well thanks." He sighs.

"You need to give control over to someone else for once." Sieglinde suggests.

"Oh?"

Landing on a thought, her eyes light up as she bolts upright. Sitting forward, she motions for Alois to come over to her. He bends across Ciel who sits back and she cups her hand to his ear. His eyes widen as listens to what she's suggesting.

"Holy shit." He gasps, clapping his hand over his mouth. "That's such a good idea." He agrees through his fingers.

"What is it?" Ciel inquires as he pushes Alois back.

"But do you think he could handle it?" Sieglinde wonders.

"Oh absolutely not." Alois shakes his head.

"What is it?"

"Should I tell him?" She smiles.

"Will someone tell me already?"

"We bet we know a way you can give control over to someone else." She smirks.

"I highly doubt that."

"Do you want to know or not?" Alois grins.

"Fine."

"We think you need a professional." She winks at him.

Ciels' jaw drops open but he cannot manage to get any sound to come out.

"L-like a prostitute?" He finally manages.

She shakes her head. "No, of course not."

"Then what?"

"A dominatrix." Alois giggles.

Ciel sits up immediately, his eye widens as he glares at the two.

"You cannot be serious?"

She nods. "We're very serious."

"You two are perverts."

"Perverts? You've come with me to Folsom Street Fair."

"That was for you Alois, not me."

"Folsom Street Fair?" Sieglinde repeats as she tries to keep up with the conversation.

"It's a leather fair on Folsom Street, we have it every year here." Alois answers.

"Leather fair? You have these things?" She pauses as she smiles, shaking her head, "Only in San Francisco."

"How would you know you wouldn't like it, if you never tried?" He asks and Ciel crosses his arms.

"I just do."

"You can be so stubborn sometimes." Sieglinde sighs.

"I don't think that my stubbornness has anything to do with it."

"Just try it once, that's all we ask." Alois requests.

"Oh, I know just the person. They are the very best in the city, I met them when they gave a lecture at my University." Sieglinde enthuses.

"No and fuck you for thinking I would even consider such a thing." Ciel replies sharply.

Alois looks over to Sieglinde who nods.

"See, I knew he wouldn't go for it." She shrugs.

"Typical Ciel, never willing to try anything." Alois agrees.

"I know what you're doing and it won't work."

"He was like this in our relationship, so dull." She adds.

"I'm not falling for it."

"It's cause you're scared." Alois concludes.

"I'm not scared."

"Yes you are, you're scared that it'll actually work."

"That's ridiculous."

"Is it?"

"You know that makes perfect sense, you won't lose control because you're scared of what will happen if you do."

"Don't give me that pseudo psychology Alois."

"Then prove us wrong." He goads.

"No."

Draping her arms on the tops of his thighs, Sieglinde slinks forwards on his lap. Her large doe eyes are wide as they begin to glisten with the tears that start to form. Her gaze mesmerizes Ciel as her bottom lip protrudes.

"Ciel, please? For me?" She pouts, "You owe me _and you know why_." She finishes.

"You cannot be serious?"

"I am calling in this favor, _unless_, you want me to tell?"

Ciel studies her for a moment and she slides off of him with a knowing smile.

"You wouldn't?" He breathes out.

"I might." She counters and with that, Ciel knows that she's got him and there is nothing he can do about it.

"Damn it, all right." He concedes through gritted teeth.

"Knorke! I will make all of the arrangements." Sieglinde grins.

"No, wait a minute; I said I'd go, so why do you need to arrange it?"

"Because if I don't, I know you won't." She replies sternly. Ciel exhales loudly as he slams his hands down on his knees. He starts to get up and Sieglinde scoots aside for him.

"Where are you going?" Alois asks curiously as Ciel picks up the mug of tea from the coffee table and steps towards the hall.

"To make a proper cup of tea, the one you made is shit." He retorts, disappearing through the hallway.

As soon as he is fully out of the room, Alois turns to Sieglinde; she has a sly smile playing on her lips as he starts to giggle profusely.

"Oh my God, you did it!"

"I did." She grins.

"I like you when you're devilish."

"Is this a compliment? I don't understand, devilish?"

"Yes, it's a compliment."

"Okay, thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiles as he thinks to himself for a moment. "Seriously though, why does he owe you?"

Sieglinde draws in a deep breath, holding it in her chest for a moment before she exhales.

"There are some things Alois, which even you should not know."

"What does that mean?" He wonders and then gasps, "Is it dirty? I bet it's dirty."

"Perhaps, perhaps not." She shrugs. "But once you know, you can never un-know."

"No fucking fair!" He pouts and she puts her fingers to her lips as she giggles.

"All will be revealed in time." She smiles. "Let's just see if he goes."

...

It's only been a week since he agreed to do this, and already, he is feeling anxious as he walks down Mission. Sieglinde and Alois made all of the arrangements; Ciel didn't have to do a thing, much to his frustration. They decided everything, from the location, date and time down to who he is to see. Hating to leave work in the middle of the afternoon, Ciel grumbles to himself, knowing that he will have so much to catch up on when he gets back. A fact that annoys him deeply, especially as it will throw his tightly constructed schedule out of the window.

"I shouldn't have let them talk me into this." He sighs as he pulls up the collar of his coat, trying to hide his face from the other pedestrians walking towards him; anonymity is key if he is really going to go through with this. What would his father say if he found out where he was? Ciel shudders as he tries to shake that thought from his mind. _It isn't too late to turn around_; he thinks to himself. No, he knows that they've already paid for this session and that he'd never hear the end of it if he didn't go, especially from Sieglinde, who had a secret to tell.

His eye looks around nervously as he makes his way down towards an industrial estate, a strange place for someone like him to be going but here he is.

Shoving his hand into his pocket, he pulls out a small slip of paper with Sieglindes' handwriting on it.

_Mission Street Co._

_221 Mission Street._

_1:30 appointment with Beast_

He looks up at the numbers of each building he passes and he sees it. A tall black painted metal building, it's unassuming, despite the color, fitting in perfectly amongst its surroundings. Looking around to ensure there is no-one watching, Ciel makes his way down the short pathway and, opening the large glass door, he slips in.

Standing in the large reception area, he is instantly taken aback by how modern and sleek it is. The whole place is covered in brightly polished chrome and a cream décor with a glittery black granite floor. He wasn't completely sure what he was to expect but he assumes that when someone says dungeon, it's meant to look like, well, a dungeon, grimy and medieval.

His eye goes over to the curved ebony counter towards the front, it stands out but it's not out of place. A woman in a tight, figure hugging charcoal pinstriped suit stands behind the counter, her head tilts to the side as she looks over to Ciel curiously.

"Good afternoon, can I help you?" She smiles. Ciel takes a few hesitant steps towards the counter as he continues to look around.

"I don't – I don't know if I'm in the right place." He begins.

"What's your name and let me see if I can help you."

"Ciel." He replies softly.

She looks over to the screen and types in his name, then smiles and nods.

"Yes, you're in the right place. You have three sessions already paid for, is that right?"

"Three?"

"Yes, that's what is says right here."

"Perfect." He snorts to himself, knowing this is all down to Sieglinde and Alois. "Well, then I guess I do."

"All right. Well, your appointment is down the stairs; go through the hall, third door on the left." She motions behind her. Ciel nods and heads down the stairs. "Have fun." She calls after him.

As he goes down the hall, he notices how distinctly quiet it is. Sure there is music playing in the hallway itself but he thought, or rather assumed, he would hear the sounds of people screaming in either agony or pleasure. He isn't sure what he has gotten himself into, especially as nothing here is quite as it seems. From the location, the name and the building itself, nothing adds up to whatever depravity he allows himself to imagine.

Shrugging off that thought, he finds the third door on the left.

Ciels' hand balls in to a fist to knock but he isn't entirely sure if he even wants to go in. He feels sick in the pit of his stomach, nervous and jittery, he wants to turn around and he wants to leave. He curses Alois and Sieglinde under his breath for convincing him to do this but another part of him is curious, what's awaiting him behind that door?

Dropping his hand for a moment, he thinks about what it is he wants to do.

_Should I stay or should I go?_ He thinks to himself as he wavers. Drawing in a deep breath, Ciel screws up the courage to knock on the door, _well, I've come this far_, he reasons. However, after a moment, the door opens slightly. Startled, he steps back and waits for a minute to see if anyone will emerge but no one does. Lifting his hand, his fingers touch the cold wood of the door and he hesitates. Finally, he pushes it open and walks through.

The room is dark, though dimly lit with a few lamps scattered about. Ciels' eye darts around as it tries to absorb everything it sees. The place looks like something out of a Victorian period drama that one would see on PBS, which surprises him. This isn't what he assumed a dungeon would look like.

There is a red velvet chaise longue in the corner and an ornately carved wooden table in the middle of the room, with two antique looking leather chairs on either side of it. At the back, there is a large decorative desk with someone leaning against it. He is dressed in a tight black rubber t-shirt that leaves little to the imagination, highlighting every curve of his torso. He also has on matching skintight rubber trousers, which sit just below the sharp arc of his hipbones. His choppy black hair falls neatly around his head and his face is covered with a simple rubber mask that sits on his cheeks. Leaning back, he crosses his legs as his black-gloved fingers impatiently drum along the edge of the desk.

Upon seeing him, Ciels' pulse begins to quicken as he swallows hard. This man is tall; he is lean but obviously built and very intimidating. Even though there is some kind of music playing in the background, Ciel can hear his heart thumping loudly between his ears, it's almost deafening.

"You must be Ciel?" The man wonders aloud as he bends forward slightly to get a better look at the young man standing in front of him. "I am Sebastian."

"I'm, um, I'm here to see Beast?" He responds nervously.

"Well that's a pity, especially as your appointment is with me."

"But you're a man." His words spill out of his mouth before he can formulate them properly.

"I am."

"Then I think there's been a mistake."

"What do you mean?"

"I was told that I'm here to see a dominatrix called, Beast."

"And I was told that you are here to see me." He says languidly.

"That's just great; she trolled me." Ciel mutters to himself. "Well, I'm sorry about all of this and I don't want to waste any more of your time, I should go."

Pushing himself off of the desk, Sebastian walks over to the center of the room and takes a seat on one of the antique looking black leather chairs.

"What's the hurry? You've already paid for three sessions, you may as well stay." He says, crossing his legs. He rests his elbows on his knees, lacing his fingers together as he leans forward. Ciel stands uncomfortably in front of him as he feels as though he is being examined.

"No, I didn't, my so called friends did and in any case, I thought it was with a woman named Beast."

"Beast is busy, you got me."

"No offense, but I didn't want to come here in the first place."

"Then why are you here? You didn't have to come, no one forced you did they?" Ciel is quiet and a smile finds its way onto Sebastians' lips as he regards him. Even though this young man is clearly nervous, he still wears an air of haughty pride on his face, something he would love to cut down to size, if given half the chance. "Well?"

"Well what?" Ciel replies curtly.

"Why are you here? You could lie but I wouldn't, I can see straight through it."

"I was curious." Ciel admits honestly.

"Curious?" Sebastian asks with an arched brow.

"You mean to tell me that people don't come here out of curiosity?"

"Of course they do but you look like it's something more than mere curiosity. Tell me, what really brought you here? You can be confessional, I won't share your secrets." He smiles as he leans back into the chair.

Ciel sighs as he switches his weight from his left hip to his right, feeling wholly uncomfortable by the situation he has now found himself in.

"I'm stressed out." He replies with a heavy sigh.

"So are a lot of people."

"My level of stress is more than most."

"And how old are you?"

"I'm twenty one."

"You are much too young to be so stressed out." Sebastian assesses.

"I just have a lot going on in my life."

"I see." He nods. "And what else?"

"My friends said I'm stressed because I like to control everything."

Sebastian rests his elbow on the armrest, he strokes his chin with his index finger as he continues to stare at Ciel, his gaze focused and unwavering which unnerves the young man.

"And do you?" He asks and Ciel nods. "I see, so this stress and a need to control everything brought you here?" Ciel nods again. "What were you looking for?"

"A release." Ciel breathes out.

"A release?" Sebastian repeats curiously.

"It's just..." He drifts off, unsure if he even wants to continue this conversation.

"Yes?"

"I just want to know what it's like."

"What what is like?"

"I want to know what it's like to not be in control. I want to feel what that's like." He confesses despite himself.

Sebastian smirks at that statement, uncrossing his legs as he starts to stand up.

"So, you've come to see if you can actually give control to someone else, is that it?" He surmises aloud as he walks over to Ciel, standing just behind him.

"Yes." Ciel almost whispers as he shudders slightly, feeling Sebastians' warm breath breeze past the back of his neck.

"Well, I can help you with that." He pauses. "May I take your coat?"

Ciel nods as Sebastian starts to take off his coat, gently tugging at the sleeves and pulling it off his shoulders. Keeping his head straight, Ciels' eye follows Sebastian as he walks over to one of the chairs, laying his coat over the headrest.

"I'm – I'm not really into this sort of thing."

"That's fine, I can still help you." He shrugs as he turns back around, slowly sauntering back over to him. He circles around him, titling his head to the side as he eyes him up and down. Ciel is frozen to the spot, unsure of what to do.

"How?" He manages to get out. Sebastian pauses, stopping just behind Ciels' shoulder.

"I can help you find the release you seek."

"How do you, how would we go about this?"

Sebastians' hand delicately ghosts down the side of his arm and stops at his wrist; Ciel shivers at the contact but remains as still as he can.

"This doesn't have to be about anything more than what you want it to be. If you want to do nothing but talk, we can just talk. If you want to play, we can play. It's as simple as that." He answers; his thumb and index finger wrap themselves around the thin bone of Ciels' wrist, as he gauges the width.

"How would we, _um_, how would we play?" He asks as Sebastian slowly draws his arm to the small of his back, holding it there lightly. Ciels' breath hitches in his throat but he doesn't resist, allowing his arm to be pinned back. He's being sized up, measured, he knows it but he can't bring himself to move away.

"Well, that's up to you. You can decide what scenes we play out or you can leave it to me, I can be as hard or as soft as you'd like." Sebastian purrs with a voice as dark and sweet as honey.

"Scenes?"

"Every session is a scene, it's like we're actors only instead of a stage and a script; we just play out whatever fantasy you would like try."

"I don't have any fantasies." Ciel admits.

"What, nothing at all?"

"Not really no, I'm usually busy thinking about work." Ciel sighs and Sebastian shrugs.

"Well then, I'll have to help you with that too." He decides as he gently takes Ciels' other wrist, pulling his arm and pinning it behind his back with the other.

Holding both wrists still with one hand and stepping back, Sebastian admires the look of Ciel. He nods to himself as he likes what he sees, particularly how his perfectly placed wrists fit against the small of his back. _A simple knot would hold them together wonderfully_, he smirks to himself. As he continues to regard him, Sebastian especially enjoys how this young man still stands proudly, with his back perfectly straight and his chin held high, despite his current position. He is clearly nervous but his determination to remain un-phased by him is appealing.

How he would love to see such a proud creature on his knees before him and to see those full lips part as they beg for him.

"I'm still not sure about all this." Ciel exhales as he feels the grip on his wrists tighten slightly.

"Give me the three sessions; let me see if I can change your mind." He whispers into his ear as he lets go and moves away from him.

Ciel arms fall to his sides as he thinks to himself, what should he do? He realizes that he can leave at any time. He can just walk out and chalk the whole thing up to experience, and never look back. He can, but then again, he just can't seem to budge.

This is not at all how he thought this would go and the whole situation has left him utterly confused. Not one muscle in his body is listening to what his mind is trying to say and he's entranced, he can't help himself. This man is the devil and Ciel knows it, it's as though he's being seduced, tempted and teased by someone who embodies nothing but pure sex and he's falling for it. Ciel can feel his body start to work against him as it involuntarily responds to his touch, it's visceral, something he cannot control, try as he might.

But then again, isn't this what he wants? Isn't this something he would like to experience for once?

"Will it hurt?"

"Only if you want it to." Sebastian grins. "We can start slowly, build up your tolerance and go from there."

"Okay."

"Does this mean that you're willing to give me a try?"

Ciel hesitates for a moment then nods.

"Yes." He sighs.

"Wonderful."

"H-how do we, um, start?"

"We won't be doing anything today. You need to settle your nerves first and make sure that this is what you really want to try." Sebastian walks over to the chair to collect Ciels' coat.

"I think it is."

"Then come back when you're sure. When you're sure, make another appointment and our three sessions can begin."

"Okay." Ciel agrees as Sebastian hands him his coat and holds out his arm towards the door. Finally able to command his body to move, Ciel starts to stagger towards the door. Sebastian remains standing in the middle of the room; his eyes narrow as he watches Ciel start to leave.

"I hope to see you again, Ciel." He smiles as Ciel shuts the door behind him.

Leaving the room, he starts to walk down the hall, and then halts for a second as his whole body convulses.

_What the hell was that?_ He wonders to himself as he begins to quickly put his coat on, his mind is hazy; it was as though he had been put under a spell and he is now just waking up from it. Finishing the last button, he looks over his shoulder back towards the door. Shaking his head, he marches back up the stairs, he has to go, he must leave this place.

As he goes through the reception, the woman behind the desk looks over at him.

"Hey, wait!" She calls after him and he stops, turning to her.

"Would you like to book your next session?"

"No, I'm not sure if I'll be coming back."

"That's fine." She smiles. "Here," She pulls out a card from the small holder next to her computer screen, "take this, just in case you change your mind. You have three sessions already paid for; it'd be a shame to waste them." She offers the card to Ciel who accepts it.

"Thank you."

"All right then." She nods. "Have a good afternoon."

"Thanks, you too."

Pushing open the glass door, Ciel leaves the building and, turning right; he storms down the street towards the BART station. Pulling his phone out of his coat pocket, he stops in front of a chain link fence and scrolls through his contacts. Finding who he is looking for, he taps the screen and holds the phone up to his ear as it rings.

"Ciel, na, alles klar?" Sieglinde answers.

"No alles_ not_ klar." He huffs.

"Oh, what happened?"

"I left."

"Aw, that's a shame."

"You lied to me Sieglinde." He growls.

"Did I? How so?"

"Don't play innocent with me, _Beast_?"

"Ah, so you met Sebastian?" She giggles.

"Sieglinde, I swear to God. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that Sebastian is the best and if you were going to try this, then you should have the best."

"Is this some German version of a practical joke?"

"What? No." She simpers. "I just thought that you would be more amenable if you had a man."

"That's not funny."

"So I take it it did not happen?"

"No, it did not." He grunts.

"Well at least you went."

"But I'm not going back. I tried it, it didn't work so can we leave it now?"

"Ja, ja, all right." She agrees. Ciel pauses for a second and then lets out a heavy sigh.

"Sieglinde, you're the only one who knows."

"I know and I'm not going to say anything, I promise."

"Okay."

"I have class now, can I come by later?"

"Why not? That'll allow me to kill you in person." He snorts.

"Haha, okay shorty, I will see you later so you can kill me, tschüss."

"Bye."

He hangs up.

Still holding the card in his hand, he flicks it between his fingers, leaning his back against the chain link fence as the thinks to himself for a moment. Tapping the sharp corner with his index finger, he turns his head towards the building and then rolls it up to the sky as he closes his eye. Breathing out, he can still feel the slight pressure of Sebastians' hand on his wrists and he shudders.

Opening his eye, he looks down at the card, he sighs as he dials the number on the front.

"Yes, hello. I'd like to make an appointment please," He pauses for a moment as he draws in a deep breath to steady himself, "for Sebastian. Tomorrow at 1.30, my name is Ciel. Great, thank you."

He hangs up the phone, slipping it back into his pocket along with the card.

Ciel hated lying to Sieglinde. The whole thing makes him feel sick but he can't tell her the truth, especially if is gives her the satisfaction of being right. Is she actually right? Is this really what he needs?

At this point he doesn't know nor does he care. He can just feel it, like a pull in his chest, his whole body aches to go back and he has only just left. Perhaps he really is under a spell? Maybe it's the mystery of the place and its unassuming look or maybe it's the intoxicating scent of leather that hung in the air, commanding him like a potent aphrodisiac. Ciel shakes his head; of course it isn't any of those things. He knows without a shadow of a doubt that it's the undeniable allure of Sebastian that draws him in.

Popping his collar up over his neck, he stuffs his hands in his coat pockets and walks down the street. As he heads down, he keeps replaying the last few words Sebastian said to him in his head. To come back when he is sure, but is he sure?

The idea of it all is daunting. He isn't even sure if he can handle it but there is something about Sebastian that made the fine hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. There is something about him that coaxes him to try it; despite every doubt in is mind.

A wry smile makes its way onto Ciels' lips as he continues down the street, his heart races with excitement and a shiver runs down his spine, is he sure?

Yes.


	2. Blindfold Me

**Authors' Note:** Nonnally, my sunshine - thank you.

With each chapter, I'm going to list 'play' songs, if you're interested in that kind of thing. Be prepared for a mixture of synthtastic bass heavy beats or some more_ unconventional_ choices.

**Play songs: **

Pazes - Frozen

Fujiya & Miyagi – Vagaries Of Fashion

...

"Let me get this straight, you set him up with a dude?" Alois giggles as he stretches himself out on the floor. Lying on his stomach, he lifts his legs up into the air and crosses them as he rests his chin in the palms of his hands.

"Well, I thought it was a good idea at the time." Sieglinde replies casually as she leans back against the couch cushion.

"Why would you think it would be a good idea? We had a hell of a time getting him to go in the first place."

"Because Sebastian is the best in San Francisco, if not California. He has had so many years in the scene as a player and pro dom." She reasons.

"Look at you sounding like you know the lingo." Alois arches an eyebrow at her.

"That is because I do."

"What? Why?"

She shrugs, "I am German, we do not scare so easily with these things, in Berlin alone, we have two erotic museums. Do you have such things here?"

"I dunno, maybe in Vegas?"

"Well there you go."

Alois rolls over onto his side and starts to push himself upright. Sitting cross-legged, he rests his elbows onto his knees as he stares at Ciel.

"Was he hot at least? I bet he was with the name Sebastian." He titters.

"I wouldn't know." Ciel quickly dismisses.

"I know, I know, I'm asking the wrong guy but you could at least describe him."

"What do you care, aren't you seeing Claude?"

"That doesn't mean I can't know what a hot dom looks like, especially as all I see at leather bars are bears. Oh my God, was he a bear? I could _so _see that."

"A moment ago you thought he was hot with his name alone."

"What can I say, I'm fickle. Now, was he hot or a bear…or a hot bear?"

"No, he wasn't a bear but it was dark and he was wearing a mask. I really don't know what he looks like."

"He is tall with black hair and a very nice body." Sieglinde interjects.

"How would you know?" Ciel wonders.

"I told you, he gives guest lectures at my university, I have met him a few times."

She smiles as she taps Ciel on the knee playfully.

"Oh, that's why you chose him." Alois surmises.

"That and he's the best."

Alois nods as he turns his head toward Ciel, grinning broadly.

"So, did you do anything?"

"Absolutely not, I got out of there as fast I could." Ciel huffs as he folds his arms across his chest.

"Well that's a shame, especially as we paid for three sessions." He winks.

"Yeah, thanks for that." He snorts.

"Hey, don't get pissy with me; I thought you were getting a woman." Alois smiles as his eyes roll over to Sieglinde. "Okay, I have to know, did you ever get Ciel to do anything kinky in bed?"

"I suggested using toys once but it didn't happen." She answers.

"I bet he wouldn't even know what to do with them if given the chance."

"He really did not. It was very awkward." She shakes her head solemnly.

"I'm sitting right here." Ciel pouts.

"We know you are, we can see you." She smiles.

"It's just that you're so, what's the word?" Alois' eyes drift off to the side as he thinks.

"Stuffy?" Sieglinde suggests.

"Uptight, no, prudish." He concludes. "You couldn't relax with a joint and a bottle of wine."

"I don't do that and I don't drink." Ciel sighs.

"Or whatever, I'm just saying that you couldn't relax and de-stress if you wanted to."

"That's not true."

"It is a little." Sieglinde agrees.

"Well, you never know, one day I might just prove you both wrong." He smiles slyly.

"I don't see how, especially with you being so tightly wound."

"I have my ways." He smirks.

Alois' mouth drops open to ready a witty retort but before he can get the words out Ciels' phone starts to ring. Reaching over to the coffee table, he picks it up, looking at the caller ID; his face scrunches as he doesn't recognize the number.

"I'd better get this, I think it's work." He groans.

"See, a normal person would let it go to voicemail."

"It could be important."

"Sure sure, it always is with you." Alois waves him off.

Getting up, Ciel steps around Alois and smacks him lightly on the back of the head as he passes. Holding his head, Alois hisses at him as Sieglinde giggles. As he leaves them to make his way toward the hallway, the pair merrily carry on their conversation without him. Shaking his head wearily as he goes into the kitchen, he answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Good evening, is this Ciel?" A velvety smooth voice sounds out over the receiver. A sharp shiver runs down his spine as he knows exactly who it belongs to.

"Y-yes." He manages to get out as he switches the phone to the right ear, his eye darts around to see if there is anyone around but of course, he is alone.

"I see you've booked a session with me tomorrow."

Ciel presses his back against the wall as he bows his head, nodding.

"Y-yes." He stutters, feeling foolish at the fact that he can't seem to formulate a proper sentence.

"Are you sure about this?"

Ciel falls silent for a moment as his mind races. He knows he wants to try it, to step out of his normal, stressful existence and experience whatever Sebastian has to offer but he's still hesitant. What would it be like to lose control? Did he really want to know? He isn't sure but he is willing to give it a try, especially with the man who has held his thoughts ever since the moment they met.

And as Sieglinde says, he is the best.

"You said that you could help me." He whispers.

"I can."

"Then I'm sure."

"I'm glad to hear it, however before we begin, I need to go through some things with you first, do you have a moment?"

"Yes."

"Firstly, I normally do not take on clients who don't know what they want as I don't like to waste my time, however, as I am willing to help you, I must make one stipulation."

"Okay?"

"That you try one thing for me, just one, I will plan a very light session for you, something to get your feet wet. I won't push you but you will experience a loss of control. Will you try it?"

Ciel thinks to himself for a moment as he tries to absorb Sebastians' words. His pulse quickens and his ears burn as he blushes, he nods his head even though he knows he can't see it.

"Yes, I will try it." He accepts.

"Good, now in the future I want you to think about what you might like to try."

"Try?"

"I am here to help you enact _your_ fantasies Ciel, not mine; I can only take us so far."

"How would I go about this?" He wonders.

"Do some research and find what turns you on, only you will have the answer to that." Sebastian replies.

"Okay."

"Now, before we meet again, I'd like you to set a safeword."

"Safeword?"

"You probably don't know your limitations just yet and neither do I. If you feel uncomfortable at any time, in any pain or just want to stop, this is a word that breaks the scene, and if one of us says it, we stop immediately. Your comfort and safety is important and this will ensure it."

"What should it be?"

"It can be anything you like but I would chose something you wouldn't say in every day conversation, that way it's something different."

"Okay, I'll think of one."

"Good. There are a few more but we'll discuss them when we have our session. Do you have any questions for me?"

"What, um, what will we be doing?" He hesitantly asks.

"I can't tell you that but rest assured, your session will be a pleasurable one." Sebastian promises him.

"Okay." He breathes out.

"Excellent, then I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes, see you tomorrow." He agrees as he hangs up the phone. His head rolls back against the wall as he exhales loudly. What awaits him tomorrow? He doesn't know and he certainly cannot guess. A smile finds its way onto his lips as he breathes in deep, he's nervous but excited, especially if it means that he will see Sebastian again.

"Here you are." Alois interrupts him from his thoughts. "We were wondering where you got up to."

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

"It's okay." He shrugs. He pauses a moment as he looks at Ciel, who is holding his phone tightly in his hand. "Are you okay? Was it work?"

"What? Oh, yeah some marketing issue, I can deal with it tomorrow."

"Cool." He beams as he starts to walk toward the doorway. He stops for a moment and looks over his shoulder at Ciel, "Hey, you know, I really didn't know she was going to book you with a man."

"Yeah, I know, it was all Sieglinde." Ciel groans.

"What was she thinking?"

"Who knows, with her it could be anything." He shrugs.

"Yeah but she knows you better more than anyone. She should have known that you wouldn't have gone for that."

"Yeah." He agrees, knowing full well that Sieglinde did know him better than anyone else and that is why she chose Sebastian.

Ciel hates the idea of keeping this secret from Alois but he just can't bring himself to tell him, moreover, he can't think what the consequences will be if it were to ever get out.

"So we're good?"

"Yes Aly, we're good." He nods.

"Okay." He smiles as he skips through the doorway. Drumming his fingers along his phone, Ciel sighs quietly to himself and follows behind.

...

He planned his visit to the letter; his schedule is rearranged so that he can be gone for two hours and not be missed, his outfit is perfectly chosen, elegant and yet casual, even his hair is coifed and just right. He feels ready to go.

Ciel hurriedly makes his way down the cracked and worn pavement and finally arrives at 221 Mission Street. Standing outside the building, he thinks to himself as he hesitates to go in. Ciel has known fear; he has experienced it many times in his life, he knows what it's like and can feel it in every fiber of his being. He has been scared, but now, now he is terrified.

_What is it going to be like? _He wonders as he places his hand on the handle of the large glass door, pushing it open, he goes in. Walking through the reception, he heads to the counter where the same woman as last time greets him.

"I, um, have an appointment." Ciel says meekly as he leans over the counter.

"What is your name again?"

"Ciel."

She quickly searches for his name in the calendar and smiles as soon as she finds it.

"Yes, here you are. Your session is in the same room as last time, down the hall, third door on the left."

"Thank you." He nods as he turns to make his way down to the stairs.

He remembers the room vividly, how it looked and how it smelled like leather and sex. Ciel shudders as he recalls the way Sebastian looked as he leaned against the desk. Smiling, his head starts to feel hazy from the thoughts of him. It is the way he moves, his voice and how he spoke with command, although it was equally comforting. He recalls the way he looked dressed in skin tight rubber and how he touched him, sliding his hand down his arm. Ciel can still feel the sensation of his grip around his wrists, and for the moment, he is breathless.

Getting to the door, he stands outside it and he waits. He feels as though his heart is going to explode out of his chest, it's beating so frantically but he tries to calm himself. Drawing in a slow breath through his nose, he holds it in his chest for a moment to steady his beating heart. Exhaling through his mouth, he realizes that it hasn't worked; he is as anxious as he ever was and now, it is time to go in.

_Why did I come back?_ He wonders to himself as his hand hovers over the door handle. What is awaiting him on the other side? Taking in another deep breath to gather as much courage as he can muster, he pushes down on the handle and opens the door.

The room is as dimly lit, as it was the first time he came. His eye darts over to the desk but there is no one there. Trailing from the desk to the chairs in the middle of the room, he sees him, sitting back with his legs crossed. He is dressed in a striking well-tailored military uniform but the material is shiny, Ciel quickly guesses that it's made of rubber, just like his last outfit. In his gloved hand is an ornate handled riding crop, which he impatiently bounces on his knee. He isn't wearing a mask but as it's so dark, Ciel can barely make out the outlines of his face, all he knows is that he is being stared at.

"Welcome back Ciel." Sebastian greets him warmly as he remains seated.

"H-hello."

"Are you ready to begin?"

"I think so."

"Good."

Sebastian smiles as he starts to stand and go over to Ciel, whose eye immediately drops to the ground.

"So, how do we begin?" He mutters.

"Eagar are we?" Sebastian smirks. "First, I have a few more rules to go through before we begin whilst you take off your shoes and socks."

"Okay?" He replies as he bends over to unlace his shoes. Sebastian watches him as he braces himself against the wall and nervously fumbles over the laces of his shoes, trying to pull them undone.

"Rule number one, I do not play with clients outside the dungeon, this is non-negotiable. Understood?" Ciel nods as he pulls off his shoe, sitting it down beside him. "Rule number two, you are under no circumstances to touch me freely, unless I give you permission." He states, tapping the tip of his crop on the side of his leg to the beat of the music playing in the background. "Rule number three, there will absolutely be no fucking."

"E-excuse me?" Ciel coughs, choking on his saliva as he stands upright.

"I will not fuck you." Sebastian states plainly.

"I didn't expect – I don't want you to." He stresses, his cheeks start to burn as he blushes.

"Fine, so long as we're clear that that will never happen in session."

"Y-yes." Ciel nods again.

"Fourthly, as this is your first session with me, I will make this as pleasurable as possible for you but understand that this is not the norm for me, you have come here to experience a loss of control, which I will happily provide but for the next sessions, I really need you to tell me what it is that you want."

"Okay." Ciel agrees.

"So, have you thought of a safe word?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Pluto." He blurts out.

"Pluto? All right, that will work just fine. Remember, you can use it any time you feel uncomfortable or want to stop. I'm not going to push you today; I want you to get a taste of it first." He regards Ciel for a moment and then smiles. "Well then, are you ready to begin?"

"Yes." Ciel hesitates.

"Very well. I want you to take off your clothes."

"_What?_" Ciel splutters out in disbelief.

"You heard me. Take off your clothes." Sebastian orders as he stands beside him. "Take off only what I say and do it slowly; I want you to feel the sensation of the fabric leaving your body."

"Sensation?"

"Every piece of clothing that leaves you, I want you to feel it, each and every fiber as it runs over your skin."

"O-okay." Ciel nods nervously. Taking in a deep breath, he places his hand to his tie in order to begin undressing.

"I didn't say you could start." Sebastian chides him.

"I'm sorry, I just thought-"

"You're not here to think Ciel; you're here to do only as instructed. Now stand here." He points to the left and Ciel moves to stand in that position, in front of the two chairs in the center of the room. He fidgets nervously as Sebastian walks over to his desk, going just behind it. Tucking the crop under his arm, he pulls open one of the drawers and brings out a thick piece of silk fabric. "Let's make this more interesting, shall we?" He suggests as he takes the fabric into his hands and walks back over to Ciel.

"What's that?" He wonders, as Sebastian stands right behind him.

"It's a blindfold."

"W-what?"

"I'm going to cover your eye." He smiles as he bends forward, placing the silky fabric over both his eye and his eye patch. Ciel shivers as he feels the blindfold being smoothed over his face. Sebastian ties it behind his head in a quick knot and steps away from him.

As soon as moves away, Ciel is struck by a wave of vulnerability as he suddenly feels alone. His senses become heightened, his hearing is sharper as he can hear the muted thud of Sebastians' footsteps as they move around him and the sound of his heart beat loudly in his ears. The heavy thump of the bass from the background music vibrates through his chest, interrupting his shallow breathing as he tries not to panic. His mind is whirling and it causes him to sway. He attempts to stabilize himself but nothing seems to be working, he's scared, he wants to run but there is the other part of him that wishes to stay. He has come this far; he may as well see it through.

Sebastian watches Ciel as he anxiously runs the nail of his middle finger over his thumb. He's played with many clients in the past but none as edgy as this. He wonders if he should continue or let him leave but there is something about this young man that makes him want to help him and to explore him.

"Are you all right?" He checks.

"Y-yes." Ciel exhales.

Leaving him, he goes over to the chair and sits down, crossing his legs and reclining back. He lays his crop across his lap and clasps his hands together, resting them on his knee as he regards Ciel.

"Now then," He begins, "take off your tie."

Ciel hesitates for a moment; completely unsure if this is something he really wants to do. His mind is flooded with thoughts of safewording, ending it and just going back to the office never to speak of this again but as he debates on whether or not to leave, he lifts his hands up to his neck. It's as though his body is overriding his mind as his fingers wrap around the knot of his tie, tugging it away from this throat, he starts to loosen it and pull it up over his head.

"No." Sebastian halts him.

"What did I do?"

"I want you to unravel it and slide it from your neck." He instructs.

"All right." Ciel sighs.

"Go on then."

Biting down on his lower lip, Ciel starts to undo the knot with both hands, taking it apart. Holding both of the loose ends, he slowly sides it from the back of his neck. Feeling it leave him, his whole body starts to tingle.

"Drop it to the ground." Sebastian says and Ciel lets the tie fall from his fingers on to the ground. "Now, run your fingers over the buttons of your shirt, I want you feel them." Ciel wavers slightly as his hands hover over the buttons of his shirt. He feels ridiculous being put on display like this, watched like he is some kind of performer on stage. His hands shake as he slowly draws his fingers up the line of buttons feeling them on the pads of his fingertips. His body inadvertently shivers as the fabric presses lightly against his chest. "Unbutton your shirt, slowly."

Nodding, Ciel raises his hands to his collar, rolling his hand; he starts to unbutton his shirt, button by button. Getting to the middle he starts to feel the cool air hit his skin as he struggles to continue. Unsteady hands anxiously resist going any further, despite Ciels' efforts to try and will himself to finish. Drawing in another deep breath, he attempts to try again, this time, his body listens as he flexes his hands to try and relax them and continues.

Sebastian watches him with interest as Ciel starts to reveal himself to him like a perfectly wrapped present coming undone. Once he finishes, he drops his hands to the sides as he waits for his next instruction. Sebastian sits forward as he watches Ciel worriedly rock from side to side in his stance. Smiling to himself, he strokes his bottom lip as he remains quiet.

Ciels' heart beats so hard he feels like he may have a heart attack as the fear starts to over take him. The music isn't that loud but it feels overbearing, trying to block it out of his mind, he focuses on his breathing as he listens to the sound of air as it leaves his lungs through parted lips. _Say something, anything._ He demands in his head but Sebastian remains quiet, leaving him to stew for a little while longer.

Sebastian observes how impatient he becomes as he keeps rubbing his sweaty palms against his the sides of his jeans. He listens to Ciel as he huffs to himself, waiting for something to happen and then curse under his breath when nothing does. Smiling, Sebastian sits back as he continues to stare at him.

"Take off your shirt, slide it from your shoulders and drop it to the ground." He orders, keeping his tone firm but gentle.

Ciel sighs out with relief, _finally, some kind of instruction_, he thinks as he puts his hands to his collar. He starts to slide the shirt from his shoulders. His body shivers as he lets himself feel the smoothness of the fabric as it slips down his small fame and to the small of his back. As it starts to fall, he begins to feel anxious as his body starts to tighten and tense up, especially after he lets it drop off of him and onto the floor. His discomfort is made worse by the knowledge that he's being watched and examined by Sebastian. However, he is determined to continue. Whatever else Sebastian wants to throw at him, he is resolute that he will do it.

"Now, unbutton your jeans." He instructs. Ciel nods and slowly starts to unhook each button from its hole. Without meaning to, he moves with the rhythm of the music playing out over the speakers, hips sway to the beat as he lets himself be taken over by it. "Take them off." Sebastian smiles as he wonders if Ciel will actually do it. To his surprise, the young man shimmies the jeans down to his knees, steps out of the legs and discards them on the ground next to his shirt and tie. Standing upright, he now feels completely exposed as he stands in front of Sebastian. Fidgeting, he wraps his arms around his chest and then drops them to the sides, trying to figure out how best to stand. Sebastian gets up from the chair and picks up a small length of hemp rope from the table in front. He starts to walk over to Ciel, rhythmically tapping the side of his leg with his crop.

Ciel trembles, he can hear the taps become louder as Sebastian gets closer. His palms start to sweat, his breathing is forced and he feels as though he is going to pass out. What is he doing? This is so unlike him. He thinks as his mind struggles to find the logic behind his actions. He just couldn't, he feels hypnotized by Sebastian, lured in like a fly to a spiders web, stuck and unable to get out, even though he knows he can leave at any time. Before he has the chance to dwell on it any further, he can sense Sebastian standing right in front of him.

He is so close it causes the hair on his skin to rise. He exhales nervously with a little shudder as Sebastian regards him, almost studying him as he leans to the side. Holding out his crop, he trails the tip down Ciels' cheek to his neck. The young man trembles with fear as he feels the leather run across his skin.

"What is that?" He asks.

"It's my riding crop." Sebastian replies.

"I thought you said that there would be no pain?"

"Are you in pain right now?" He arches a brow as he slides the crop down his chest.

"No." He utters softly under the touch of the tip.

"Then where is the worry?" Sebastian questions as he walks behind Ciel.

"I don't know."

"Are you scared?"

"No, of course not." Ciel almost snaps back, defiantly showing no hesitation even though he is nervous right down to the very core.

"Glad to hear it." He smiles, leaning over his back. Ciel can feel his hot breath on the back of his neck and it causes the fine hairs on his skin to rise. "Now put your hands behind your back." He whispers into his ear. Ciel slowly puts his arms behind his back and holds them there; he exhales quietly and remains still as Sebastian grips his wrists, squeezing them lightly. "I'm going to tie your wrists together." Sebastian takes the short strand of rope into his hands, carefully slipping it between Ciels' back and his wrists. His breath catches in his throat as he feels the coarse fibers lightly scratch at his skin when the rope loops around. He is scared, he is nervous but he feels ready to take on this challenge.

Sebastian takes his time, slowly and methodically wrapping the rope around Ciels' wrists three times before pushing the loose ends between them and knotting it together, binding him tightly. Hooking his fingers, around the middle of the knot, he pulls Ciel towards him. Placing his other hand on his shoulder, he turns him around and marches him over to the desk. His thighs hit the edge and Sebastian places his hand on the center of his back, guiding him down, resting his chest on the cool wood.

Ciel instantly becomes jittery, for however ready he feels he is, he can't help but let the rush of adrenaline start to overpower him. Squeezing his hands into fists, he rocks from side to side as he struggles to get out from under Sebastians' firm hold.

"It's natural to be scared but fighting against me will get you nowhere." He states calmly.

"I'm not scared, I was just unprepared for this." Ciel grunts. Sebastian knows he's lying as he continues to try and free himself so the pressure on his back remains.

"Just breathe, it will help you calm down." Sebastian says sweetly as he draws in a deep breath, loud enough for Ciel to hear. As he exhales, he can feel Ciel instantly start to calm as they begin to breath in tandem.

As they breathe, Sebastian starts to ease his hold on him, rubbing his back softly. Rolling his shoulders as he breathes out, Ciel feels himself start to relax as Sebastians' gentle touch soothes and pacifies him.

"Are you all right?" Sebastian asks, spreading his fingers across his back as he continues to breathe in and out. Ciel waits a moment and then slowly nods.

"Yes." He confirms

"Good, now spread your legs." He commands and Ciel obeys with little hesitation, slowly spreading his legs apart. Sebastian traces the tip of his crop down the inside of his thighs, causing Ciel to shudder. Pushing it into the side of his thigh, he urges him to move it out further, to which Ciel complies.

Taking a small step back, a slight smirk creeps on to his lips whilst Sebastian admires the look of him. He looks at his smooth skin, seemingly untouched and without a single blemish. His back remains straight and even though his eyes are covered, he can still see a trace of audacity in his face, with the way he holds his head up off of the desk. He is clearly apprehensive as every muscle is flexed and tight but he seems calm.

Bending over, Sebastian sits the crop down on the desk and places both of his hands on the tops of Ciels' shoulders; he then runs them down the length of his arms. Sucking in a sharp intake of breath through his teeth, Ciel holds it in his chest as Sebastian slides his hands over his back.

"Does that feel good?" He coos sweetly, his honeyed tone dripping off of his tongue.

"Yes." Ciel breathes out and nods. His whole body feels electrified as Sebastian continues to feel him from his arms to the back of his thighs.

"I told you, this experience will be a pleasurable one." He reassures him as he strokes each curve of Ciel, exploring and searching every nuance and every inch of his skin.

Ciel wiggles under his touch, completely unable to control himself as fingers lazily crawl over the back of his neck, drawing themselves across the top of his shoulders and down to the sides of his waist. Sebastians' fingertips trail over him, which causes goose bumps to rise on his skin as he tingles all over. He has never felt like this before and he sinks into it, the movement and the sensation. He feels it through the very fiber of his being and it shakes him. His body slinks to the rhythm of the music as it plays and he falls deeper, letting it control and take him over.

He needs Sebastians' touch as he writhes around, breathing in air like it's the last time he'll ever inhale and holding it in filled lungs_. I want to touch him,_ he thinks as Sebastian hits that special spot right on his side. Rolling his head from side to side, he mewls sweetly as he imagines what it would be like to run his hands over Sebastians' skin, to feel him as intimately as he is being felt, to have him pressed against him.

Letting his imagination overtake him, he moves around for further contact with Sebastians' hands, almost directing where they should land next and Sebastian is all too happy to oblige. He can sense that Ciel is hungry; he knows that he is desperate for more with each twist of his body.

Smiling, Sebastian watches as Ciel performs for him. He didn't envisage that he would elicit such a beautiful response with each sigh and shiver. Every time fingers land on his skin, Ciel clinches and flexes his body enjoying the tightness and the release, he softly breathes out as he slithers and slides along the top of the desk.

With a slight smirk, Sebastian inches his fingers down to Ciels' hips and delicately runs them across the waistband of his underwear, slipping in between the elastic and skin. Ciels' body seizes up as Sebastian starts to slowly tug and pull down his underwear.

"Relax and breathe." Sebastian reminds him as he slowly draws them down.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Ciel gasps as he starts to become more exposed.

"What does it feel like I'm doing?" Sebastian replies as he continues to pull them down below his knees.

"Hey, I didn't say you could do that." He protests.

"Oh? Is that so?" Sebastian smirks.

"Yes."

"Well it seems to me that you are in no position to be giving me orders, wouldn't you agree?" He snorts as he runs his fingers over the smooth curve of his ass cheek. Ciel shivers and shakes as Sebastian lightly strokes him.

"But-"

"You know what to say if you want me to stop." He interrupts him.

Ciel thinks to himself for a moment as Sebastian gently taps his fingers on the skin, making it flush as it draws the blood to the surface. Did he want him to stop? What did he want? All he knows is that he wants Sebastian to touch him, to scratch his skin, to claw at him and dig in deep. He needs him to feel him, to have his hands command his body, and make him move just as he has been.

Although, he feels conflicted. For however much he wants this he can't help but feel as though he can't let go. Wanting these things, giving up control, he just can't seem to let himself do it, even though he feels so very good. Ciel craves his touch, he didn't know that it is even possible to desire something so simple, but here he is, being played by this man, and it makes him feel heady, powerful and addicted. He knows what he wants and he's determined to get it.

"More." He utters as Sebastian continues to tap him lightly.

"More?" He repeats and Ciel hesitantly nods his head.

"I want more."

"Well then, lets give you more." Sebastian agrees casting his eyes to the side and over various implements on display. Eyes widen as they land on a large handled suede flogger, smiling as he collects it.

Wrapping the tail of the flogger around his hand he watches Ciel, he looks so helpless, so perfect bent over the desk like this. His breathing is heavy and labored as he shivers with eager anticipation. Ciel can hear everything so vividly especially the sound of the leather being pulled tight around the knuckles of the rubber gloves. He can smell it, the sweet, soft scent of suede as it hangs in the air.

Sebastian moves to stand in front of him and holds out the handle. He places it under Ciels' chin and lifts his head up. He's pleased to see Ciels' lips instinctively part; they look deliciously inviting as they glisten in the dim light. Sliding the handle from his chin to the side of his cheek, he strokes him gently. Ciel flinches slightly but he remains still as Sebastian traces the tip of the handle across his wet lips. Running the handle back under his chin and tilting his face upwards, Sebastian leans over and places his other hand on the side of his face. Ciel twitches at the contact but Sebastian ignores it, sliding his thumb over his bottom lip, pulling it out slightly.

Humming to himself, Sebastian regards Ciel whose breath hitches with each trail of his thumb across his parted lips. A twinge of excitement races through him and he can't wait to see these lips part when they pant and beg for more, which hopefully will be soon.

Removing his hand from his face, Sebastian goes around the desk and behind Ciel as he starts to uncoil the tail from his hand. Letting the strands drop and dangle delicately over Ciels' back, he faintly touches them to his skin. Ciel clenches his fists, his mind races wanting to know what's on him as he drags the flogger over Ciels' body.

Pulling at the strips of the tail, he fans it out across his back as he trails it. Ciels starts to quiver as he feels the soft texture of the suede on him. He licks his lips as he starts to breathe out softly letting his body start to move under the command of the flogger. Sebastian circles it around in a figure eight, watching as Ciel starts to glide around on the top of the desk.

He breathes out in a light pant as his body stretches and contorts, enjoying the sensation of the leather on his skin. As he moves, Ciel can start to feel himself getting hard. His cheeks flush and burn with embarrassment and he silently curses himself for allowing such a thing to happen so easily but he can't help it, this is what he wants, what he craves.

In this moment, he feels his inhibitions start to melt away as he squirms around on the desk. His mind attempts to empty itself of all thoughts as he lets himself experience this rush of endorphins coursing through him. Arching his back, Ciel attempts to lean into the sensation as he feels it hit him. However, a sudden wave of panic comes over him and he starts to tense up. What is he doing? How can he capitulate so readily? He didn't know, it happened so quickly, much faster than he expected. His mind screams no but his body has other ideas as it works against him. He wants to fight it, to protest but he couldn't bring himself to do it, he just feels so wonderful. He finds himself trapped in the dreamy haze that he was in the first time he came here, like he has been put under a spell.

He has never experienced anything like this before. The feel of the cool wood pressing against his chest, the gentle caress of gloved fingertips searching him, and the sensation of soft suede being languidly dragged across his skin. He is electric, every nerve ending is charged, and he becomes lightheaded and dizzy as he lets himself enjoy it.

Reaching over to the side and sitting the flogger down, Sebastian grabs a large ostrich feather and moves from Ciels' lower back down past his thighs to the back of his kneecaps, twisting and twirling it ever so delicately. Ciels' body starts to spasm as his knees go weak, causing them to hit the side of the desk with a thud. Squirming around, he whines as a surge of excruciating pain mixed with pleasure courses through him. He wants to giggle, he wants to cry out but instead, he rides each wave that crashes over him.

Sebastian is delighted by what he sees; this young man is crippled by the little use of a feather. _How delicious,_ he thinks to himself as he moves the feather up his body to the back of his elbows. Ciel wiggles like a worm on a hook as his whines get higher in pitch. Sebastian loves to hear this sound, as it lets him know he's getting his desired results. _Let's see if I can make him moan? _He smirks.

Using his teeth, Sebastian tugs at the fingers of his glove as he pulls it off his left hand, dropping it to the side. He then places his hand on Ciels' ass, dragging his black lacquered nails down from the base of the tailbone to just underneath the cheek and back up again, watching as he leaves a red trail of scratch marks along his backside.

"_Ah_…" Ciel exhales softly as he starts to writhe, arching his back and pushing himself into Sebastians' hand.

"My, my, are we enjoying ourselves?" He purrs as he starts to pinch and squeeze the flesh gently. Ciel nods his head frantically as he gasps with each pinch. Rolling his head from side to side, Ciel begins to enjoy the sharp sensation that races through his body.

Sebastian starts to squeeze harder, holding on for longer, which causes Ciel to cry out. Letting go, he gently rubs the reddened skin to soothe the slight pain and then he repeats the process again. Observing him, Sebastian smiles as each pinch educes such a sweet response. The way Ciel becomes so pliable under his fingers, how he sighs out and gasps with each touch.

Ciel is agonizingly hard as he feels it pressing against the wood of the desk. Shifting around, he desperately tries to relieve some of the pressure but he can't seem to get any relief. Scooting himself forward, he pushes his hips down on the edge and, taking advantage of the weight, he starts to rub against it as Sebastian continues to stroke the feather against his lower back and pinch him.

Ciel starts to delight in the touch of the feather, the feel of Sebastians' hand, and how he grinds against the desk. Feeling overloaded with all the sensations, his whimpers turn into breathy moans as he can't stop them from leaving his mouth.

Sebastian frowns as he sees Ciel start to take pleasure in his movements. "Who said you could please yourself?" He scolds him. "I should punish you for that."

"Punish?" Ciel whines loudly at that comment as he wiggles around. Dropping the feather to the side, Sebastian runs his gloved hand over his back.

"How should I punish you?" He wonders aloud, thinking as his hand softly strokes Ciels' back. "I know." He smiles, turning to stand directly behind Ciel. He wraps his hands on his hips and pulls him back from the desk.

"No, wait!" Ciel complains as Sebastians' gloved hand travels past the sides of his hips and down his thigh, slipping it in between his legs. Ciel jolts as Sebastians' hand lands on his cock, gently cupping it in his palm, squeezing and pumping it softly.

"My, you have enjoyed yourself, haven't you?" He purrs as he feels how hard he is.

Ciel whimpers pathetically under his hand as Sebastian strokes his cock ever so carefully, running his fingers over the length. The sensation alone causes Ciel to buck his hips, trying to get better contact with his hand but it only makes Sebastian go even lighter. The feeling is torturous as he's desperate for his touch, something much harder and he tries again, arching his back to push himself forward but Sebastian draws his hand back, already anticipating his moves.

"What do you want?" He asks sweetly.

"T-touch me harder, please." The words pour out from his lips before he has the chance to stop them.

"You want me to go harder?"

"Yes!" He whines.

"Then beg me, beg me to touch harder you." Sebastian growls as he continues to lightly run his fingers over his ever hardening erection.

"Please, please touch me harder."

"Hm, I don't think you want it badly enough."

"I-I do!" Ciel cries out, struggling and writhing under Sebastians' delicate touch.

"Then beg me slut and I want you to address me properly, say please Master, can you do that for me?"

Ciels' jaw drops open at being called such a term.

"I'm not a slut and I'm not saying that." He objects as Sebastian runs his thumb over the tip of his cock, causing him to jerk around in spite of himself.

"Suit yourself but if you want me to go harder, I think you'd better address me properly." He shrugs. "And tell me, how is it that you enjoy my touch so much?"

Staying quiet, Ciel turns his head to the side as his cheeks rouge. He hates this, isn't it enough that he is in such a humiliating position? Bent over a desk in nothing but a blindfold, tied and tormented by something as simple as touch. Sebastian is right, Ciels' body aches to be touched, to be stroked and he is desperate for a release. However, if he is to get what he wants, what he needs, he knows that he is going to have to say it; these words will have to leave his lips. His whole body cringes at the notion of having to say something so degrading but he can feel Sebastians' fingers tenderly caress and play with his cock and it is about all he can stand.

Ciels' mouth drops open but nothing comes out, not even an exhale. He can feel the word stuck in his throat as he hesitates to say it. Sebastian smirks as he watches him struggle, as he lets the tips of his fingers leisurely crawl from the base of the shaft of the tip. Ciel squirms as he tries to push his hips into Sebastians' hand but again, he moves away. Giving up, he decides to try again.

"_Please_…" He whispers.

"Now that alone just won't do." Sebastian shakes his head as he continues to pinch his skin. Ciel hisses and whines at the pain but it's not as painful as the ever so ginger touch on his cock.

"_Please Master_, please touch me harder." He begs through gritted teeth.

"Again."

"_Please Master_." He whimpers.

"Louder, let me hear you." Sebastian coaxes as his fingers gently stroke the head.

"P-please Master, please touch me harder." Ciel practically shouts, desperate for some kind of relief.

"No." Sebastian states simply as he takes his hand away. He smiles as he listens to Ciel whine and watches his bottom lip protrude as he pouts. Bending over, he puts his lips right next to Ciels' ear as he growls lowly. Ciel can feel it vibrate through his back and chest as Sebastian breathes lightly into his ear. "It's time to get dressed."

"What? No." Ciel protests, after all of that, he hoped that he would get something out of it. Sebastian quickly undoes the knot of the blindfold and takes it off of him. Ciel starts to whine when he moves to his wrists, pulling at the knot, freeing him.

"Don't be greedy, you have two more sessions." He grins as Ciel starts to stand up. He swiftly reaches down and pulls up his underwear as Sebastian steps away from him. Snapping the elastic around his waist, Ciel rolls his shoulders and rubs his wrists as he turns to Sebastian, who is sitting on one of the chairs. Leaning back, Sebastians' eyes linger on Ciels' crotch as he lets a wry smile remain on his lips. The young man is still hard, much to his amusement.

Feeling the weight of Sebastians' watchful eyes, Ciel hurriedly goes to his pile of clothes, collecting his jeans he quickly slips them on over his legs and attempts to button them up but he's run into a slight problem.

"Shit." He curses quietly to himself.

"You can either take care of that here or there is a bathroom." Sebastian offers. "I don't mind if you do it here." He pauses for a moment as he looks at Ciels' horrified face. "I can even watch if you like?"

"No, that will not be necessary." Ciel states, "I will just, um, wait."

"Very well but the offer stands, should you wish to take it up." He smirks.

Ciel rolls his eye as he finishes buttoning his jeans, feeling thoroughly embarrassed by the whole situation, he just wants to leave as fast as he can. Bending over, he grabs his shirt and throws it over his shoulders, pulling the sleeves up over his arms. Nimble fingers quickly rush to button up his shirt as he tries to shake this feeling of nervous energy that courses through him. He enjoyed himself and that scares him, terrifies him as he can't control it, especially as his body still tingles as though Sebastians' hands were still on him.

He didn't prepare for this, he didn't imagine he would ever feel the rush that has now over taken him. He wants to enjoy it, savor it but equally he can't help but feel panicked, this is all out of his control.

"You don't have to leave so soon." Sebastian says, watching him curiously whilst he finishes getting ready.

"Yeah, I do, I have to get back to work." Ciel replies as he finishes tying his shoelaces and stands up, going over to the door.

"Well then, if you must leave I won't stop you." He pauses as he smiles. "Don't forget, for our next session, I expect you to be ready with what turns you on."

"I haven't forgotten." Ciel nods as he places his hand on the door handle, readying to pull it open.

"So, this means that you will be coming back?" He wonders aloud.

Keeping his head down, Ciel turns to Sebastian as he nods.

"Yes, I will be coming back." He mutters softly.

"I'm glad to hear it."

"I really should go now." He pushes down on the handle and opens the door, quickly slipping out.

Sebastians' eyes linger on the door as he watches Ciel hastily leave.

_How odd. _He thinks to himself as he seems to have been in such a rush to get out, _and we were having so much fun too_.

Ciel is unlike any client he has played with before, even though they have only met twice, Sebastian couldn't wait to see him again. He is hooked; he knew he would be the first moment the young man stepped into the dungeon. Sitting back, he crosses his legs as he puts his elbow on the armrest and his chin in the palm of his hand. He starts to let his mind wander back to the events of the session and how wonderfully beautiful Ciel looked as he was bent over the desk. Sebastian can still feel the smooth texture of his skin and hear the soft sound of his mewls as he wiggled and writhed under his touch. Sebastian memorized every facet of his body; all the places he can touch that will make him purr sweetly and moan loudly.

He wonders if he can get him to come back for more than the next two sessions as he isn't finished with him just yet. He's intrigued by Ciel, there is something enticing about his haughty yet nervous demeanor, it makes his mouth water just thinking about it. How much fun would it be to be able to break this prideful young man? Sebastian is all too eager to find out.

_Until next time, Ciel._ He smiles.


	3. Lofticries

**Authors' Note:** Thank you Nonnally for being the beta for this chapter.

**Play songs: **

Purity Ring – Lofticries

Ben Khan – Drive Part 1

Glass Animals – Toes

…

Ciel sits at his desk in his study. He is bored, the spreadsheet he's been staring at for the last half hour doesn't seem to hold his attention. Leaning back in his chair, he sighs loudly, he is tired but can't seem to think of anything else to do. Clasping his hands together in front of him, he stretches out, rolling his head from side to side. Wincing slightly at the dull ache that still bothers his shoulders from his session with Sebastian only a few days ago.

Sitting back, he shuts his eye and lets his mind drift back to that afternoon. He has never felt so alive in his entire life and all he was, was touched. Pouting slightly, he misses the sensation of hands on him, feeling and exploring him. He shudders at the thought of his wrists being bound and how helpless he was. He wants more, he knows he needs more but he can't seem to bring himself to ask for it. Every time he tries to think about it, the idea of asking for what he wants, a flourish of embarrassment comes over him. Ciel doesn't know why he is so embarrassed, Sebastian has been nothing but professional towards him but then again, perhaps that's the problem, Ciel does want more and he wants it from him.

Leaning forward, he puts his head down on the desk. There is so much wrong with thinking like this, needing what he wants and wanting it from Sebastian. He knows that they can only go so far, Sebastian has his rules and Ciel has his. He has to be secretive about his sexuality or else there would be hell to pay from his father and that is something he cannot bear to face. Still, whenever he gets a free moment, a little time to himself, he spends it thinking about Sebastian and all the things they would do together.

Ciel can't explain, reason or rationalize it but the man holds such power over him. From the way his voice commands and how his touch controls, to how he embodies unadulterated sex, Sebastian enthralls him.

Sitting up, he runs a hand through his hair and goes back to staring at the screen. Clicking off of the spreadsheet, he opens an Internet browser. The cursor flickers in the search engine box as he thinks about what he wants to type.

"What turns me on? How would I know?" He groans to himself as fingers dangle over the keyboard, readying to type. Thinking for a moment, he enters the word 'bondage' into the box and clicks search. The engine pulls up a variety of website matches but he doesn't know where to begin. He hovers the curser over a link but just as he is about to click it, he hesitates, moving his hand away.

"This is ridiculous." He mumbles to himself, his eye darts around and his finger goes back to the track pad. Sighing he presses down and clicks a link. The page opens and Ciel stares at the screen, his eye wide as he scans it, taking it in. The first thing he sees is a series of images, women clad in practically nothing tightly bound in hemp rope, laid out in various positions. "What's so appealing about this?" He wonders as he tries to understand what he's looking at. Clicking onto another page, he sees another image one that instantly grabs his attention as his eye lingers on it. A woman in a tightly laced black leather corset with her wrists and ankles tied lies across another womans' lap. The other woman has her hand flat and raised high as it looks like it's about to land on her cherry red flushed ass.

Ciel shudders as he stares hard at the image, there is something about it that arouses him and causes his breath to catch in his throat but he can't seem to figure out what it is. He is transfixed on how the tied woman looks, feebly struggling on the other and a little smile creeps on to his lips, he's curious, wanting to know what that would feel like. What would it be like to be bent over Sebastians' knee, helpless and bound like this? His heart starts to race as he closes his eye, leaning back against the chair. Taking a deep breath he puts his wrists together in front of him and imagines Sebastians' hands gently squeezing them.

Licking his lips, he pretends that Sebastian is with him, running his hands over his body, feeling him, taking his arms, pinning them behind his back and guiding him onto his lap. Ciel can start to feel himself getting hard as the pictures are so vivid in his mind. He can imagine each touch, how firm Sebastians' thighs must be as he lays across them and his silky tone coaxing him to go a littler further.

Opening his eye, Ciel looks at the computer screen, saving the image to his desktop he opens up another window. Quickly typing something into the browser, he waits as it loads. Smiling, he slides himself down in the chair to get comfortable as he watches the screen. It is his favorite, his failsafe, the porn he watches when he needs to escape and relax; it's the one that gets him there the fastest. Watching two robed men on screen as they rut and grind against each other, Ciel places his hand on his crotch, rubbing and massaging his erection through his jeans. Reclining back, he thinks about Sebastian pressing against him, his lips on his skin and rubbing him just right. His head rolls back and he lets out a breathy moan as he takes pleasure in his touch.

Drawing his hands up to the top of his jeans, he starts to unbutton them and slide the zipper down, all the while imaging that it's Sebastians' hands on him, undressing him. His hand slips in underneath his underwear as fingers creep closer to his hardening cock. Just as they start to wrap themselves around it, the door flies open as Sieglinde and Alois charge in.

"Hiya!" Alois beams as Ciel hastily pulls his hand from his pants and zips himself up as he sits upright.

"Jesus, knock much?" He grumbles as he quickly hits the spacebar and clicks off the page on to a spreadsheet.

"Whatcha doing?" Alois sings as he goes to Ciel, leaning over his shoulder, looking at the spreadsheet on the screen.

"Nothing, just, you know, work."

"It didn't sound like work." He grins as he reaches over and tries to move his finger along the track pad. Ciel swats his hand away and he frowns.

"It was just work." He stresses.

Alois puts both of his hands up and steps away from Ciel.

"All right already, I believe you."

"I don't." Sieglinde smiles, reaching across, snatching the laptop from him. Ciel leaps up from his chair lunging at her as she twists herself around, keeping it from him. Alois darts over to her and takes the laptop, sitting it back down on the opposite side of the desk. He moves his finger along the track pad and pulls up the Internet browser. Blue eyes widen in shock as they land on two men dressed in hobbit costumes, frozen on the screen in the middle of a sixty-nine.

"_Ciel._.." His voice is low and his tone is drawn out as his eyes trail from the screen over to his friend whose face is bright red. "What the fuck are you looking at?"

Ciel bites down on his lower lip as he tries to think of something to get him out of this.

"I clicked it by mistake." He feebly lies.

"_Mistake_?" Alois repeats suspiciously as he raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I was looking for something, you know, more to my tastes and this came up instead."

"Well, what you do in your spare time is up to you I guess." He says as he tries to wrap his mind around Ciels' lie.

"I'm being serious Aly, it just randomly came up. I don't even know what it is."

"Lords of the Ring." Sieglinde states, tilting her head to the side staring at the screen. Both Alois and Ciel look over to her curiously as she shrugs. "Well it is, isn't it?"

"Tricksy Hobbitses." Alois says in his best Gollum impersonation.

"Why are you guys here anyway?" Ciel asks, slamming the top of his laptop down and sliding it across the desk.

"We need an excuse to see you now?" Alois pouts as he sits down on the nearby couch placing a shopping bag by his feet. Falling over onto his side, he rolls around onto his back, putting his arms above his head.

"No, I mean, never mind."

"We went shopping." Sieglinde grins as she holds out a pink and white striped bag.

"Okay?"

"She really wants to show you, although I don't know why." Alois sighs.

"What is it?"

"Corsets!" She declares gleefully.

"You came here to show me lingerie? Why would you think that I would interested in that?"

"Bro, don't complain, I actually had to be there when she bought them, so spare some sympathy for me."

"I did not see you complain when you bought that red silk robe."

"Well, that was a necessity."

"Okay." She dismisses him.

Bringing his arms down, Alois looks at his watch and sits up quickly.

"Oh shit, I forgot! I need to meet Claude in like, fifteen minutes." He bolts up, grabbing his bag from the side.

"I'll stay here for a while," Sieglinde announces.

"It's too loose; you have to tie it tighter." She insists. Ciel exhales as he starts to undo the ribbon, pulling them out; he tangles them in his fingers. Gripping them tightly, he yanks them as hard as he can muster, attempting to squeeze the gap completely closed. Sieglinde gasps under the strain of the boning restricting her lungs. Ciel observes her skin as it flushes; an already tiny waist shrinks and curves with each tug of the ribbon. He can't help but wonder what it must feel like to be so tightly bound and feel that constricted, just like the woman in the picture. Tying the ribbon into a neat bow, he drops the loose strands and they fall neatly down her back.

"There you go." He smiles as she turns around.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful, as always."

"Ah Ja! I have to see." She beams as she races out of the room and down the hall.

Waiting for her to return, Ciel sits down on the couch next to the pile of corsets. Turning to the side, he runs his fingers over them feeling the smooth texture of the satin and silk materials. Moving from the flat surface to the boning and the stiffer contrast of the trimming, he shivers as he strokes them delicately. There is one that catches his eye, he moves the others over and picks it up. It's striking; a soft pink satin corset with black edging and a flouncing cream lace trim along the top and the bottom. Picking it up, Ciel holds it in both hands as he admires it, letting a pleased smile play on his lips.

He is curious as he holds it out and then presses it against his chest. What would it be like to wear one? He wonders to himself as he trails his hand over it. His body shudders excitedly, as he lets his mind imagine it. Putting it on, the feel of Sebastians' large hands pulling and tightening the laces, the feeling of helplessness and what it would be like to be released. He breathes in and holds it as he tries to get a feel of what it would be like be to bound so tight. Exhaling, he smiles to himself as he presses the corset against his chest.

Hearing Sieglindes' footsteps approaching, he panics, quickly rolling it up and shoving it behind the couch cushion. Standing, he stuffs his hands into his pockets and moves to the middle of the room. Coming back in, Sieglinde has a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Happy?" Ciel asks her as she parades around the room.

"Oh Ja, very." She beams.

"Good, I'm glad." Ciel agrees as he starts to move away from the couch and back over to the desk.

"Okay, lets take it off now."

"But I just put you in it."

"I don't want it to get ruined, Shorty." she tells him. Ciel sighs as he starts to unravel the ribbon lacing. Thin fingers plucks at them, loosening them a little at a time until she is free enough to start unhooking the eyelets at the front. He feels a sense of sadness as he watches her take it off, thinking that if given half the chance, he would enjoy the feeling of wearing it a little longer.

Tossing it onto the couch, Sieglinde begins to put her blouse back on, quickly buttoning it up. Tucking her shirttails into the waistband of her dress, she starts to smile as she collects the pile of corsets and haphazardly tosses them back into the shopping bag. Ciel shakes his head as he watches her, feeling he would take much better care of them if they were his possessions.

Sighing to himself, he spots it, a little bit of the lace poking through the crack of the cushion. A wave of panic washes over him as he notices Sieglinde looking around to see if there is one she missed.

"Why don't we go into the front room?" He suggests breathlessly.

"Why?"

"Because I really feel like having a cup of tea." He smiles.

"And you need me for that?"

"Who else am I going to talk to?"

"Oh, okay." She looks at him curiously with an arched brow. Picking up her bag, he swiftly ushers her out of the room. Just before he joins her, he looks over his shoulder, smiling as he sees the corset still tucked under the cushion. Now he knows what he wants to try for his next session and he simply can't wait.

…

Sebastian stands in front of the wardrobe, staring vacantly at the clothing on display, smirking to himself as he decides on what to wear. Drumming his fingers along the edge of the open door, keeping in time to the beat of the song playing in the background, his eyes scan his collection of play outfits.

It's a routine, a ritual Sebastian likes to enact before he sees a client. He goes to the changing room, showers and shaves. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he walks back into the main room, goes over to his wardrobe and stares blankly at the clothing on display. He rarely wastes time in front of it, always preferring to go for his favorite.

Pulling out a black rubber t-shirt and trousers that are cut and fitted like a comfortable pair of jeans, he lays them down on the headrest of a nearby chair. Sebastian enjoys wearing rubber, it isn't just the way it looks or it's tightness and how it molds to every curve of his taunt body. It's the way it makes him feel powerful and how it feels on him. From the moment he sheds his towel to rubbing the talcum powder over his skin and finally slipping it on, he can feel the change within him. He transforms from the everyday, normal Sebastian to the sexy and alluring Dom who strikes a delicious sense of fear into the hearts of those he has kneeling before him.

He wears it like a second skin and it gives him such a rush whenever he's in it.

He finishes dressing and puts his boots on, lacing them tightly and pulling the cuff over the top of the boots. Standing, he turns to the mirror at the other side of the room and regards himself, running his hands over the material, he feels a sharp shiver race up his spine, as the feeling alone is enough to turn him on. Drawing in a deep breath as he lets the feeling of power race through him, he is ready.

Leaving the changing room, Sebastian goes down the hall towards the session room where he is booked for today. Feeling a sense of anxious anticipation, he can't help but smile. He's busy today, just as he likes it. He memorizes each clients' fetishes and kinks, what they are into and what they may be willing to try. Sebastian likes to push them, their boundaries and their limits but he also loves to provide them with exactly what they want. Being the ever-consummate professional, Sebastian always aims to please. However, there is one client he will see today that he can't seem to get a read on.

He doesn't know much about Ciel, especially as he has only played with him once, however the young man intrigues him. Unlike any of his other clients, Ciel came to him, not to fulfill any desire, fetish or fantasy but to simply lose control. It's not an odd request, as many in positions of power come to him to experience the same thing but they have a fantasy they wish to fulfill. However, Ciel does not seem to have one, although, for a novice and someone who hasn't expressed an inclination for the scene, he seems to be taking it well, even if it has only been one session.

Going into the room, Sebastian heads straight over to the desk and opens the top drawer. Casting his eyes over the various instruments of torture he could bring out for the session, he shakes his head, knowing none of these toys will do. Sighing to himself, Sebastian thinks about what they should do together. He has asked Ciel to do some research on what turns him on but he isn't sure what, if anything, Ciel will turn up with. A smile creeps onto his lips as he thinks about Ciel, he wonders how far he will be willing to go and if he will trust Sebastian to be the one to take him there. He isn't sure but there is one thing he is sure of, he can't wait to find out.

Looking at the small clock on the desk, he notes the time. Ciel will be here any minute. Grabbing his trusty riding crop from the drawer, Sebastian goes over to the leather chairs in the middle of the room and sits down. Rolling his shoulders, he breathes in and exhales as he listens to the whir of the music being piped in from the background, letting the sound of the heavy bass pulse through him.

After a few minutes, the door handle twists and the door is pushed open slightly. Ciel pokes his head though the slit and looks around. Spotting Sebastian sitting at the chair, he slips in, shutting the door behind him.

"Welcome back Ciel." Sebastian greets him warmly, watching the young man fidget where he stands whilst clutching onto a brown leather satchel. Tapping the tip of his crop down on his knee, he smiles. "Well, come here." Nodding his head, Ciel takes a few steps closer to him. Sebastian is interested to know why he's holding the satchel so tightly but he figures that all will be revealed in time.

"Well then, have you done your homework?" Sebastian inquires as he leans back into the chair.

"My homework?"

"You should have researched what turns you on."

"Yes, I think – I think I have found something."

"All right?"

Ciel opens the flap of his satchel. Sebastian observes him inquisitively as he slowly pulls out something frilly and pink. His eyes focus on the item as he takes it out completely. Sitting his bag back down, Ciel smoothes out the corset across his chest. Upon seeing it, Sebastian is taken aback; this is not what he was expecting, a soft pink satin corset with cream lace trim that line the top and bottom. As Ciel holds it up, Sebastian can tell that it's an overbust corset with no dips or curves in it. He has had clients that liked to dress up in womens' clothing before but none produced a corset or even a fetish for one. This is certainly different for him.

He regard how tenderly Ciel handles it, pressing it against his waist and chest, feeling it under his fingers and he even notices the small smile he wears on his lips as he holds it against him.

"I would like you to put it on me." Ciel requests with a blush in his cheeks.

"And then what else?"

"What do you mean?"

"We can't spend the whole session with you in a corset, that would be a waste."

Ciel looks away for a moment, thinking about whatever he would like to try. As the thinks of something, one of the images he saw when he did his research comes to mind. His face starts to burn as his cheeks flush as he recalls the image. Sebastian smiles as he sees the young man chew on his lower lip.

"I, um, want you… _ugh._" He sighs as he struggles to come out with it.

"I won't judge you Ciel, you can tell me anything." Sebastian reassures him sweetly as he uncrosses his legs and sits forward. Ciel grunts softly to himself biting down harder on his bottom lip. After a moment, he exhales loudly, dropping his head and staring at the ground. "Could you, um, could you try spanking me when I wear it?" He mumbles sheepishly.

Sebastian is dumbstruck but he keeps his face unchanged as he looks at Ciel. This isn't what he thought he was going to be asked for and it makes him want to smile. Of course he will happily fulfill Ciels' request, especially as nothing would please him more than to see this young man across his lap writhing and wriggling.

Sebastian stands, places his crop down on the coffee table in front of him, and slowly walks over to Ciel, who is starting to shake nervously under the weight of his request.

"If that is what you wish, we shall try it." Sebastian agrees as he stands next to Ciel. He slides his fingers over the fabric of the corset and takes it into his hands as Ciel lets go. "Now then, to begin, you need to undress."

Ciel nods but hesitates; waiting for Sebastian to tell him what should come off. Chuckling slightly, Sebastian puts his hand to the side of Ciels' cheek, cupping it softly. "Aren't you obedient, pet?"

Ciel shivers at the term but he didn't hate it, in fact, it made his heart flutter in his chest.

"Do I… Do I just undress?" He asks as Sebastians' hand slides from his cheek down his neck.

"Yes, just undress and I will put this on you."

"All right." Ciel nods. Stepping away from him, Sebastian lets Ciel start to quickly disrobe. He takes off his shoes and socks, unbuttons and peels off his shirt, neatly folding it and sitting it down on the ground. Unfastening the top of his jeans, he slides the zipper down and wiggles them down off his legs and onto the ground. Sebastian is amazed at how quickly he undresses in front of him, as though it's the most natural thing in the world.

Once finished, Ciel stands in front of him awkwardly in his underwear shifting from side to side, trying to figure out how best to stand as he lifts his arms and drops them, in an attempt to maintain some semblance of modesty. Regarding him with interest, ruddy brown eyes trail themselves over the lithe frame, and Sebastian feels a twitch of excitement. He simply can't wait to turn that white skin red.

Going over to Ciel, standing right beside him, Sebastian drags the lace of the corset over his back, causing Ciel to shake a little.

"Lift up your arms," he instructs. Ciel obeys and lifts his arms above his head. Sebastian unfolds the corset, deciding not to unhook it from the front, he stretches it out, pulls it over Ciels' arms and down his torso. Placing it over his chest and waist, Ciel drops his arms down and Sebastian pushes him over to the wall. Ciels' skin prickles as he feels the soft lace trim of the corset sweep across the top of his chest. It hasn't even been tied and already he's starting to feel heady whilst wearing it.

"Put your hands up against the wall," Sebastian orders and Ciel rests his forearms against the cold surface. Sebastian looks at Ciel back as he decides where he should start. It's been a while since he's laced someone into a corset, so he tries to recall in what order to begin. After a moment, he nods to himself as he remembers the method. To start, he adjusts the flat panel lacing guard, laying it flush against Ciels' back. Picking up the two vertical loops of black cord lacing in the middle, he starts to pull them outward. He can see the distinction of the upper and lower pair of laces that will need to be pulled and he knows he's doing it right.

As the corset starts to enclose around his chest, Ciel breathes in deeply, as it starts to constrict him. Slipping his fingers through the upper laces, Sebastian pulls them downward as he starts to bring the two sides together bit by bit. As he inches the top part together, Ciel wiggles around to try and find comfort but he is finding it increasingly difficult to breathe as his body starts to shift and give way to the boning.

"_Ah_." He hisses as it starts to get tight across his chest. Wrenching the excess lacing around his knuckles, Sebastian tugs them forcefully, squeezing the gap a little closer together. "S-Sebastian…" He exhales.

"Please relax a little." Sebastian advises as he moves on to the lower set of laces. Starting from the very bottom, he pulls the laces upward, drawing in the waist, creating a slight curve at the hip. Struggling to breathe, Ciel closes his eye and rolls his head back as he gasps for air.

"N-no more! I can't take it anymore." He whimpers as Sebastian yanks the next set of laces. Grinning and seeing that the back is barely closed, Sebastian ignores Ciel whines, knowing he pull it a little tighter.

Ciels' waist starts to cave and arc with each pull of the laces. He whines as he feels as though his insides are being crushed but Sebastian grins, continuing to pull at the laces, watching as Ciels' waist shrinks and cinches.

"Just a little more." He persuades.

"No more… it feels… terrible." Ciel whines.

"It'll feel tight at first but just bear with it a little longer, your body will start to get used to it."

"_But…ah_…"

"Jut a little more."

"I feel like my organs are coming out!" Ciel exclaims, bracing himself against the wall. Sebastian can't help but roll his eyes at this remark.

"I think you're over exaggerating, there has yet to be a woman whose organs came out because of a corset."

"But-"

"You know what to say if you want me to stop." He interrupts as he pulls harder.

Ciel is breathless as the feeling of tightness wraps around his waist and chest. He wriggles around to try and allow his body to adjust and relax into the corset. Sebastian flicks his fingers through the middle of the crosses drawing the back closer and closer together. Taking the extra slack, he gives it one final tug, it doesn't completely close the gap at the back but this is where he decides he will stop.

"How does that feel?" He asks.

"Tight." Ciel breathes out, feeling the ridged boning pushing into his chest.

"Do you want me to loosen it?"

He shakes his head. "No."

"Very well." Sebastian says as he smiles, using the laces; he pulls Ciel from the wall causing him to stand up right. He struggles to take a full breath as he stands there, running his fingers over his torso, feeling the restriction and the curve in his waist. A sharp twinge of exhilaration races through him as Sebastian ties the loose strands into a knot. It's tight and hard to breath in but he enjoys the sensation that tingles through him.

"How do I look?" Ciel wonders as he revels in the tightness and the feel of the corset on him.

Sebastian takes a step back and casts his eyes over him. Truthfully, this would normally never interest Sebastian, he never really care for lingerie or seeing grown men in it but there is something in the way Ciel wears it. The corset is molding to his body like it's made just for him, it contours and shapes his waist giving him a perfect hourglass figure. The color suits his skin tone whilst the lace trimming adds a uniquely feminine touch that only makes Ciel look quite doll like. Sebastian can't help but admire him in it, seeing how his body moves so fluidly, despite being constricted and the delighted smile on his lips as he draws his hands over the lines of his shape.

"You look wonderful," he replies honestly. Ciel starts to blush from the compliment. Going back over to him, Sebastian places his hands on his shoulders as he stands right behind him. "Now then pet, what am I to do with you?" He growls, the vibration reverberates through his chest. "Remind me, what is it I should do now?" He asks with a devilish grin.

"I don't – I don't know."

"Oh yes you do, you know what's next for you, don't you?"

Ciel bows his head, "You're going to punish me."

"Very good, I shall punish you but what for? Have you done something worthy of punishment?"

Wrapping his arms around his waist, Ciel reaches back and feels the eyelets at the back of the corset.

"I stole this corset from a friend, she doesn't know I took it." He confesses.

"Oh my, well that was very naughty of you. I think you should definitely be punished for that." He smiles as he slides his hands down Ciels' arms, stopping at his wrists; he guides his them behind his back. Holding his arms still, Sebastian takes the loose strands of lacing and quickly wraps it around Ciels' wrists, binding him to the back of the corset.

Grabbing onto the center knot, Sebastian pulls Ciel backwards causing him to stumble over to the chairs in the middle of the room. Standing him in front of one, Sebastian takes a seat and pulls him over to his side.

"Kneel," he commands and Ciel starts to kneel down beside him. "Bend over my lap." With a small nod, Ciel shifts himself forward and bends over, the tightness of the corset makes him struggle a little but he manages to rest his chest on Sebastians' leg. Taking Ciels' wrists into his hands, Sebastian jerks him further forward onto his lap so that his hips press into his leg. Shaking his head, Sebastians' hand creeps up Ciels' side and to the elastic waistband of his underwear. "These need to come off." He smirks, running his index finger along the band, he plays with it, tugging and snapping it against his skin. Ciel wiggles around on his lap but it only makes Sebastian smile. "Now, now pet, be patient, I will start in a minute."

Ciel emits a little whimper at that comment as Sebastian starts to slowly slide his underwear down one side, and then the other. Burying his face into the side of Sebastians' thigh, Ciel tries to hide his embarrassment as he is exposed bit by bit. Bringing the underwear down to Ciels' knees, Sebastian lets them fall the rest of the way, sliding past his calves and onto the floor. Ciel quietly mumbles a few choice curse words to himself as he is annoyed that he has allowed himself to be put in such a humiliating position so easily.

Sebastian glides his hand down the curve of Ciels' ass; it feels warm against his skin as he draws it back up again, feeling the prickly texture of goose bumps with each delicate stroke. Ciels' heart beats wildly, his body is tense as he anxiously waits for him to begin. He feels panicked and scared but also excited and eager. Ever since he saw that image, Ciel knew that this is something he wanted to try. What is it going to feel like? He wonders as he waits. Will he feel pain or perhaps something else entirely? He isn't sure what he is about to experience but he feels ready, or rather, as ready as he'll ever be.

Humming lowly to himself, Sebastian regards the bare bottomed young man on his lap. Letting a mischievous smile play on his lips, he starts to run his nails down both cheeks of his ass.

"I wonder, shall be hard or shall I be soft?" He muses aloud. Ciels' face blanches at that comment, although he knows that it was only said to tease him. Clenching his cheeks together, Ciel wriggles around on his lap letting his nerves start to get the better of him. Shaking his head, Sebastian tisks this action as he as continues to drag his nails down the skin. "You should try to relax; it'll hurt less if you do." He advises with a wry smile.

"I'm trying," Ciel pouts, doing his best to calm himself but he can't seem to ease his tightened muscles.

"I suggest you try harder." Sebastian states as he starts to lightly tap his hand against Ciel's ass. The little taps are gentle but they cause his flesh to rouge. Ciel squirms around, kicking his back legs out in protest but Sebastian continues. "Now, now pet, behave yourself, this isn't the worst of it."

"The worst of it?" Ciel repeats incredulously. "It's going to get worse?"

"I can't tell you everything, I mean, where would the fun be for me?" He jokes, tapping the skin again as Ciel emits a high pitched whine of objection.

Placing his palm to the curve of Ciels' ass, Sebastian rubs him gently, feeling ready to go a little harder.

Delivering a few rapid taps against the skin, he reaches back slightly and lands a sharp blow on Ciels' ass. Ciel gasps and jolts forward as the hot sensation of pain surges through him. Quickly grabbing his wrists, Sebastian pulls him back into position on his lap. His hand rubs the reddened skin as he tries to soothe the sting. Ciel whimpers a little as the pain starts to wane and Sebastian begins again. A few light taps before he smacks his hand down firmly, the young man whines louder as the searing heat rips though his body.

He squirms but he's only held tighter, he cries out but gets no sympathy from Sebastian as another blow is delivered along the perfect curve of his ass, harder this time. The sound of the smack cracks through the air as a hand lands on bare skin. Ciel feels as though his backside is on fire as the pain rushes throughout his whole body. Trying to breathe in deeply, he feels his lungs press against his constricted ribcage as the corset starts to feel even more restricting, making it difficult to catch his breath. Screwing his eye shut, his teeth chatter with each blow that lands as Sebastian alternates between the right and left cheek, distributing an even amount of smacking for each.

"Does it hurt?"

"Y-yes." He stutters.

"Oh, my poor pet." Sebastian coos. Ciel grunts at his remark as another powerful blow hits his skin, cracking through the air like a clap of thunder. He winces as his cherry red skin stings with each touch. Slithering like a snake, moving from side to side, Ciel tries to avoid his hand but he can't escape, as each blow lands harder and harder.

"_Please_..."

"Please?" Sebastian repeats.

"No more." He pleads hopelessly.

"Ah, well you see, I haven't even gotten started yet." Ciel twists around to face him, his eye wide and glistening with tears that have yet to fall but Sebastian merely smiles at him. "You know what to say if you want me to stop." He pauses, reading Ciels' face looking for real panic and distress.

"I-I'm okay." Ciel manages to choke out.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian checks, Ciel nods his confirmation, which makes him smile. "Well then pet, turn around and let us continue." He says with a tone so honeyed that it sends a shiver down Ciels' spine. He slowly turns back around and breathes out, blinking a few times, he finally lets the tears he's held back fall freely down his cheeks as he whimpers quietly. His whole body trembles as he anxiously awaits the fall of the palm but nothing happens. His breath hitches in the throat, as the wait is excruciating, but not as excruciating as the stinging pain on his ass.

Tilting his head, Sebastian regards Ciels' red, puffy face and the tears that start to stream down. He smiles as he starts to gently rub the smarting skin, pinching and scratching at it, causing Ciel to fidget and squirm. Sebastian can't help but enjoy himself as he starts to administer the next round of hard sharp smacks on reddened skin.

It's in the way the young man writhes beneath him, how his tears fall onto his knee and his cries become low moans with each blow landed. He can't help but relish it. Ciel is made beautiful to him in his anguish and it only makes him want to carry on.

Another smack lands right in the center of a cheek and as Ciel cries out, a tingling rush comes over him. His shallow breathing struggles to get deeper; his head feels light and elated as he starts to arch his back higher. His mind goes blank as he tries to understand what he's feeling, there is pain, he feels that but there is something else, something he can't put into words, even if he feels able to do so. His body starts to relax as he whimpers and he starts to feel weightless, riding the white hot pain from each blow as Sebastian strikes him harder.

After a while, Sebastian feels something pressing against his thigh and he smirks to himself, knowing exactly what it is.

"Well this is curious."

"W-what?" Ciel exhales.

Letting go of his wrists, Sebastian slips his hand in between Ciels' thighs; his hand gently touches his erection.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." He simpers.

"_Oh no._" Ciel cringes as Sebastian continues to stroke the shaft of his cock. He wiggles slightly to shift it out of his grip but it only seems to push into him.

"Now where do you think you're going?"

"Nowhere, I was just-"

"I know what you were doing." He stops for a moment as he thinks. Deciding on what to do next, he starts to push him up off of his lap, "Come on, get up." He says as he helps a nervous Ciel to his feet. Sebastian stands up behind him and pulls the knot of the laces, causing them to unravel, freeing his wrists. Ciels' hands fall to his sides as he stands motionless in front of Sebastian.

"I don't understand, what's happening?" he says, still feeling lightheaded.

"I'm going to help you with that." He purrs as his gaze lands on Ciels' crotch. Moving away from him, Sebastian goes over to the leather chairs in the middle of the room. Putting his hands on the back of one of them, he turns it out, facing it toward Ciel.

"What?" He begins to protest as he tries to cover himself. "No, no that's not, um, I don't need-"

"Come here and sit down." Sebastian orders firmly causing Ciel to jolt and move quickly to stand next to the chair. He looks at Sebastian nervously before he finally sits down. He hisses and winces at the pain as his ass still stings, shifting slightly on the chair, he tries to maneuver himself in a better position for comfort but he can't seem to find any relief.

Stepping behind the chair, Sebastian leans over, resting his chest on the back. Placing his hands on Ciels' shoulders, the young man lets a shiver run down his spine. "Breathe." He whispers softly as his hands slide down his arms.

Ciel doesn't move, he just remains malleable under his touch. Closing his eye and letting his head roll back slightly, gently resting it on Sebastians' shoulder as he glides down the right forearm and to his hand. Taking the hand into his, Sebastian guides it over to Ciels' hardened erection, closing it and wrapping his fingers around it.

Starting very slowly, Sebastian moves his hand up and down. Ciels' whole body starts to quiver as he starts to squirm around in the chair. Smiling, Sebastian releases his hand from his and starts to stand up.

"Keep going." He tells him as he draws his hands back over his arms. Ciel nods and continues, his hand pumping himself slowly. After a moment, he smiles. "Now, tell me what you're thinking about?" He asks.

"You." He confesses.

"Me?" Sebastian asks, almost surprised. "Well then, what am I doing?"

"Touching me."

"I am touching you." He says as he runs his hands over the tops of Ciel's shoulders.

"You're kissing my neck," Ciel exhales, sliding down the chair slightly. Sebastian smiles as he listens to this young man become open and confessional, a marked change from the first moment they met. Bending over, he places his lips by Ciels' ear, growling lowly.

"I'm kissing your neck am I?" He purrs, "My moist lips touch your skin ever so delicately."

"_Ah, yes_." He breathes out as he strokes himself a little harder, feeling the touch of his hand as it works the base of the shaft.

"I place feather light touches to your skin as you roll your head back, can you feel it?"

"Yes."

"Then I start to move up, my hot breath hits your ears and you shiver." He speaks lowly, watching as Ciels' body starts to jerk. He starts to pump himself faster but Sebastian shakes his head. "No," He warns, "slow down." Ciel relaxes a bit and slows. His hand gently strokes himself as he feels Sebastians' hands on him, touching him, feeling him. He delights in his touch, the sensation courses through him as Sebastian continues. "I nibble your ear, pressing my chest into your back and you feel the vibration of my low hum as it goes through you."

Ciel spreads his legs wider as he slinks further down the chair.

"Nnn..." He whimpers, his movements are agonizingly measured as he goes as slow as he possibly can.

"Now my hands move down your chest." Sebastian carries on as his hand runs down Ciels' chest, pushing down the fabric of the corset and exposing him a little further. "I gently play with your nipples, tracing my fingers over them." His fingers lightly circle pert nipples and Ciel screws his eyes shut tight, letting the feeling over take him. He can feel it building, the tension and pleasure he needs a release.

"I'm going to come," Ciel warns as he starts to pump himself faster.

"We're not done yet." Sebastian smiles as he watches thin fingers flinch to squeeze harder. "You'll come when I say you can." Ciel whines loudly, wriggling and writhing under his hand. "Now, run your thumb over the tip." Ciel does as instructed and collects the precum that is starting to ooze out of him. Using it, he smears it over the head and shaft, making it slick. Sebastian drags his fingers over Ciels' nipples just before he pinches them gently. "Do you feel that?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to go harder?"

"Yes."

Sebastian squeezes hard, causing Ciel to suck in a sharp intake of breath under the pain. He starts to ease into the throbbing, letting the sensation rip through him. His mouth drops open as he emits a breathy moan and he starts to ride his hand.

"Easy now, slower." He warns softly and Ciel obeys, moving his hand so very slowly, squeezing and pulsing his fist around his cock.

Sebastian is amused by how wonderful Ciel takes to his commands and how he delights in his own touch. Reaching down, he takes Ciels' other hand in to his and brings it up his chest, dangling the fingers over his nipples; he then places his hand on them.

"Play with them." He instructs as he moves his hand away. Instantly, Ciel starts to twist them carefully as his hips shake, thrusting itself into his hand.

"I am now in front of you, running my tongue down the inside of your thigh. Can you feel it?" Ciel breathes out as he nods his head. "I work my way to your hips, licking and tasting every inch of you. My eyes land on your cock, hard and begging for my lips. Do you want my lips around your cock?"

"Yes!" Ciel whines as he continues to work himself slowly, his hips shiver and shake as his body cries out for more.

"Go faster." He orders and Ciel starts to move his hand a little faster, feeling the pleasure as it courses through him. "That's it, perform for me Ciel, and show me just how much you enjoy your touch." He coaxes as Ciel starts to breathe out and moan loudly under his hand. "Getting my lips nice and wet, I devour you, taking you in whole. My lips suck and squeeze the shaft as my tongue works the head, how does that feel?"

"_Amazing_." Ciel sighs out as his hand bobs up and down frantically. Sebastian watches him as he bucks under his grip, he can see it, he's getting ready to come again.

"Stop."

"No, please," he whines.

"I said stop." Sebastian commands firmly and Ciel immediately stops. "Have I given you permission to come?"

"No, but-"

"I said that you will come when I say you can and I will do so when I'm ready." His tone is sharp causing Ciel to hang his head, feeling suitably chastised. "Now then, start again but slowly." He instructs and Ciel starts to move his hand up and down gently. He can't help but close his eye as his head rolls back against the headrest. Sebastian leans against the back and runs his hands over Ciels' neck and shoulders. He sighs out and curses as the leisurely rhythm of his hand is extraordinarily painful, he wants to go harder, to move much faster and feel a release but unfortunately for him, Sebastian has other ideas. He wants to make this as tortuous possible for the young man, knowing exactly what to say to make this more punishing. Smiling, he puts his lips to Ciels' ear as he growls. "You want to touch me, don't you?"

"Y-yes."

"Run your hands over my chest, feel my skin on your fingertips."

"Ugh, yes." He groans as he twists around on the chair.

"You desire me, don't you?" Ciel nods frantically. "Do you think about me often?"

"Yes." He admits, and the word spills from his parted lips before he has a chance to contain them. He flushes with embarrassment but he can't help himself as his arm continues to move up and down slowly. Sebastian is unmoved by his admission, clients fall for him regularly and of course, Ciel is no different. However, he knows how to use this to his advantage.

Running his hands up Ciels' throat and down the sides of his cheeks, Sebastian smiles to himself.

"Do you think about me touching you?"

"Yes."

"Do you think about me fucking you?" Ciel nods his head frantically and Sebastian smirks as he travels back down to his chest. "Tell me pet, do you want me to fuck you?"

"Oh God yes!" He shouts. Sebastian cannot help but smile at such a bold declaration.

"Then imagine it, my hands on your body, just like this, feeling and exploring you. My cock is hard and you lick your lips when you see it." He begins as he watches Ciel instinctively lick his lips. "Then I take you, not gently but hard, slamming myself into you."

"_Nnn._.." He whimpers.

"Go faster." He tells him and Ciel wastes no time, increasing the speed. "I go deeper, harder, and you cry out, whimper and scream but I'm unrelenting as I ride you."

Ciel gasps and moans as he thrusts his hips into his hand, squirming and writhing, barely able to contain himself. Sebastian watches as he's completely taken over by his own pleasure. He delights in seeing Ciel behave so shamelessly in front of him as he pumps himself harder, squeezing and pushing his hips. Lips curl into a smile as he continues to touch Ciel, running his hands over his throat and chest. Ciels' body quakes; he can no longer contain himself.

"Please, I-I need-"

"What do you need?"

"To come, please." He begs.

"Then ask me, you know what to say."

"Please, please let me come."

"No, that's not it. Come now pet, ask me politely." He goads.

Ciels' head rolls back as he knows what to say and in this moment, he doesn't wish to put up a fight, he has to come.

"_Please Master, please let me come._" He mutters.

"Say it again."

"Please Master, let me come."

Sebastian puts his lips to Ciels' ear, "Go on." He orders as Ciel starts to buck and writhe. "Ride it pet, let it consume you." He whispers in his ear. Ciel falls back against the chair as he cries out and Sebastian watches with pride as Ciels' orgasm takes him over, ripping through him. His body tenses up tightly as he comes hard into his hand, spilling through his fingers and onto his thighs.

Panting breathlessly, he rests against the back of the chair. Sebastian stands upright and goes over to the side toward a chest of drawers. Pulling it open, he pulls out a towel and brings it over to him, laying it across his lap. Ciel starts to blush as he starts to realize what he just did. A wave of embarrassment comes over him as he immediately sits up and starts to wipe himself clean.

"Are you all right?" Sebastian asks as he watches him rub the towel over his thighs.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just have to get going."

"I would prefer it if you stayed for a little while, to bring you back to a normal headspace."

"No need, I'm perfectly fine." Ciel dismisses as he stands, wrapping the towel around his waist. He tries to unhook the corset from his chest but he struggles to get it undone. Going over to him, Sebastian puts his hands on Ciels' hands, stopping him.

"Let me do this." He offers as Ciel drops his hands to his sides. Starting from the bottom, Sebastian pulls the two sides together and slips the hook out of the eyelet. Ciel looks to the side as he tries to avoid Sebastians' gaze as he studies his face. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." He sighs as he tries to stop his cheeks from blushing.

"You can tell me." Sebastian smiles, working his way to the middle. Ciel sighs as his eye slowly rolls over to Sebastian who is concentrating on unhooking the corset.

"Really, there's nothing wrong." He lies. Sebastian hums and nods, finishing unhooking the last eyelet.

Peeling it off of him, Sebastian slides the corset from his body. Ciel takes a deep breath, feeling the air fill his lungs as though it's the first time he has ever breathed. As he exhales, Sebastian moves away from him and drapes the corset over the top of the chair. Ciel hurries over to his pile of clothes as Sebastian leans against the side of the chair, he crosses his arms as he watches Ciel frantically throw his clothes on. He swiftly buttons up his shirt and tucks it into his jeans before he fastens them and zips them up.

"It does seem like there is something wrong." He speculates. Slipping his shoes on, Ciel bobs his head up and down. "I think you should stay a while."

"Yeah, no, everything is fine. I just have to get going." He states as he ties his laces. Regarding his behavior, Sebastian sighs he can see Ciel shake slightly.

No, he is not going to let him leave so easily this time.

"I let you leave quickly last week, a mistake I plan on rectifying today." He states as he grabs him from behind. Surprised, Ciel starts to fight him, squirming and struggling to get out of his arms.

"H-hey! Let me go!" Ciel demands as he continues to fight against him but Sebastian only holds him tighter.

"I'm not letting you go." He growls.

"_Please_." Ciel whines.

"No." He says listening as Ciels' whines become higher in pitch. "Shh, it's okay, it's going to be okay." He says softly as Ciel starts to calm himself.

Sebastian bends his knees and starts to guide Ciel down to the ground. Spreading his legs wide, he eases Ciel in between them and pulls him back against his chest. Wrapping an arm around his waist, Sebastian holds him secure against his chest. The young man trembles as Sebastian combs his fingers through his hair in an attempt to soothe him. Ciel isn't sure what has come over him but he can't stop shaking, his body is not his own as it moves and quakes, feeling completely vulnerable.

"Breathe with me." Sebastian whispers as he draws in a deep breath. Ciel nods as he takes in a deep breath, holding it for a moment before he exhales along with him. They breathe in together for a moment and Ciel starts to ease and relax. "Will you tell me what's wrong now?" Sebastian asks.

"I feel extremely embarrassed." Ciel admits in a hushed voice.

"Why?"

"I haven't… I've never done anything like that before and I just feel…" He drifts off. Sebastian nods, using his hand to gently guide Ciels' head onto his shoulder.

"I understand." He begins. "This is all very new to you. I'm actually impressed you returned."

"Me too." Ciel agrees.

"Why did you?"

"Because, I wanted to try it, because I wanted to feel… free."

"And do you?" Sebastian wonders curiously.

That is the first time anyone has ever said that when they come for a session. As he holds this young man, he can feel that something is different about him. He is definitely unlike any other client he has ever played with. Ciel shifts himself in his arms, pressing his back against his chest as he nestles in to get comfortable. He thinks about how best to answer his question but only one word comes to mind.

"Yes." He breathes out, closing his eye and resting into him.

"I'm glad." Sebastian smiles as he turns his head, placing a delicate kiss on the side of Ciels' head.

Ciel pulls back, turning his face toward Sebastian as he looks at him curiously. They stare at each other for a moment, both unsure of what to do next; silence fills the room as neither of them speaks. All that is heard is the sound of breath leaving their lungs. After a moment, Sebastian brings Ciels' head back on to his shoulder. Smiling and closing his eye, Ciel exhales quietly and starts to calm down completely.

As he holds this young man in his arms and continues stroking his head, Sebastian can't help but smile as he feels his body start to become heavy in his arms. Regarding his peaceful expression, his handsome face and how his body fits so perfectly in his arms, Sebastian knows that he can't wait to see him again and to play with him. Although he feels like he wants more than that, there is something about Ciel that makes him curious and excited, these once a week sessions are simply not enough for him.

Shaking his head, he quickly tries to clear his mind. Of course nothing can happen between them, what a bizarre thought. Sebastian has his rules to which he strictly adheres and that will certainly break them.

Emitting a soft sigh, Sebastian starts to shift Ciel from his shoulder and brings him upright.

"What's wrong?" Ciel yawns.

"It's time."

"Oh right, yeah, I should be going." Ciel hazily nods as he scoots himself forward. Placing both hands on both sides of him, he pushes himself up to his feet. Stumbling a little, he makes his way over to his satchel as Sebastian starts to stand and follow behind him. Slinging the strap over his shoulder, Ciel adjusts it and runs a hand through his hair. "Well, I guess I should go."

"Same time next week?" Sebastian asks, placing his hand on the handle

Ciel nods, "Yes."

"Wonderful, I'll see you then." He opens the door and Ciel starts to go through but he stops suddenly. "What is it?"

"Nothing, just, thank you, for helping me." He smiles brightly.

"Of course, any time." He bows his head slightly.

Ciel walks out of the room and Sebastian closes the door behind him. Turning around, Sebastian spots the corset still draped over the back of the chair. Going over to it, he picks it up, holding it in both hands he runs his thumbs over the material. His mind floods with thoughts of their session, which causes Sebastian to smile broadly. He has only been gone for a few minutes and already he can't wait to see Ciel again.


End file.
